Love Reunited
by IKSR
Summary: Everyone is really sad after the StarLight leave, but what if they come back? What going to happen between Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru? And who coming? EDITED. Chaper 1 to 3 have been edit, and more coming
1. Sadness I

Well, this is my first and as you see, I've edited it and hope that it was better and wasn't disappointing. Just give it a try please

* * *

A girl with long golden hair put up in two buns on each side which look somewhat like two odango and that the reason why many people have given her the nickname, sitting near her bedroom window staring at the beautiful starry sky wearing her bunny pajamas. It was dark and everyone was probably sleeping by now, but she couldn't sleep at all.

She sighed, "Where are you now? I miss you so much. Do you miss me?" She asked herself so many questions, but none has been answered. She doesn't know why, but somehow she misses that one person so much. She couldn't stop thinking about that person, "Are you happy that you find your princess?"

Then as she keep staring at the dark beautiful sky, she didn't take any noticed that a dark purple cat with crimson red eyes jump next to her. The cat suddenly whispered and brings her back to reality, "Usagi, why don't you go to sleep? It's really late"

"Just a few more minutes please, Luna" Usagi begged then she point to the sky "Look! The stars are so beautiful, don't you think?"

Luna just sighed and decided to go to sleep. She was really tired herself, "Don't stay up too long" she remind Usagi one more time before she walk back to her own comfy little bed. _'She must be thinking about him again. Oh Usagi! She must be really hurt right now. She can't see him nor love him'_ Luna thought to her self as she lie down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was peaceful and everything seems to be quiet in the Tsukino's house, but it didn't stay like that for long, "AAAAAHHHHH! I'M LATE" that scream can be heard all around the house. In fact, outside people that walk pass by was looking wondering what going happening.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and Shingo just sweat drop and shake their head, "Her everyday pattern" Usagi is running down the stair by now and she went to the kitchen first, grab her toast and head to the door, "Mum, dad I'm late! Love you, got to go" She said in a rush

"Take care, honey" Usagi's mother shouts

Usagi run as fast as her leg could carry, leaving dust behind. She was late for the second time this week, she might get detention. OH NO! She run half way and saw another blonde in front of her. The girl has her hair ties with a red ribbon, "Ohayo Mina-chan!" Usagi shouted when she catch up

"Ohayo Usagi-chan! We're late" Mina replied as the two keep running as fast as they could. Not long after they reach the school and run up the stair. Even before they reach class everyone knew that their coming with all the racket and earthquake. Not only their class, but the other class was looking as well. Everyone heard this kind of noise really often, but wondering who always late

Ami just look at the door. They could be here any minute, "It's Usagi and Mina-chan" she informed as everyone sweat drop

Mako just shakes her head, "Why can't they at least come to school in time?" Ever nod twice in agreement

Then the door swing open revealed Usagi and Minako breathing heavily, "Sorry, we're late. Yester…" Usagi started trying to come up with a reason why their late, but was interrupted

"Save it Usagi! Just get to your seat. You too Mina" the teacher said. She was getting used to this. Even so, if they come late one more time, there will be detention. Then soon class start and the lesson went by slowly and every second seem like hour. Why does school have to be so boring anyway?

Even though time went by slowly, but it never stops so soon after, it was recess. The bell ring and everyone went out to eat. Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto gather under the tree and enjoy their food.

"What happened? Why did you come late AGAIN?" Mako asked; even though she thinks she already know the answer

"Yeah, did something happen last night?" Ami asked. She too, knew the answered, but asks anyway

Usagi just sigh while Mina laughs loud, but nervously, "Nothing, I just can't get up early"

Ami then turn to Usagi and asked, looking very concerned, "Why are you sighing? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing" then she fake a laugh that anyone could see through, but the others just let it slide. They knew Usagi doesn't want to talk about it, "Where's all the food? I'm hungry" Usagi said then she start munching on whatever she found

'_I'm sure she thinking about him again. I don't think she get much sleep last night'_ Ami thought to herself, _'But I'm not any better. I've only arrived to school in time recently, not early'_

Mina then look at Usagi with a frown, she hate the fact that she can't do anything to help her, _'Usagi must be in a lot of pain right now. I know because I'm not any better'_

Mako looked at all three of them. Since the day that 'they' left, the girls start to act strangely. First Mako doesn't understand why, but soon she figured it out, _'Usagi… we can see right through you. You're thinking about him, aren't you?' _she sighed _'Well, you can talk about it when you want to and that goes for Ami and Mina as well. They're all having the same problem, but Usagi the worse because of Mamoru'_

Then they all sighed loudly and look at each other then laugh. Maybe one day, things will be everything will be answer.

* * *

How did it go? Please review 


	2. Sadness II

Wow! I was able to finish editing two chapter in one day. I only plan to edit chapter one, but hey, I did chapter two as well. I hope it improved. Enjoy

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy there is a planet from far, far away. At least, it was far away from earth anyway. So far that there was no way to reach or see it without supernatural power. The planet has been destroyed awhile ago, but now it backs to it beautiful self. The planet is known as Kinmoku.

Two out of three different laughter were heard from a huge and tall beautiful castle. Three people were standing in the middle of what look like a hall with red carpet on the floor. Two of them were laughing hysterically with the other one looks piss off.

"That was hilarious. Right, Yate… Healer?" the one with dark hair tied in a low ponytail known as Sailor Star Fighter said and put her hand on Healer's shoulder who has silver hair tied in a low ponytail known as Sailor Star Healer

"Yeah" the one with brown hair tied in a low ponytail agreed. She is known as Sailor Star Maker

Healer shrugged Fighter's hand off, "Shut up! It's not funny at all" she said, angrily. They just finish rebuilding their planet not long before and now they're just talking about the time that they spend on a blue planet, Earth. They got so use to calling their other names that sometime they mix up. Right now, they're not any idols that sing lalala, but Sailor Scouts with responsibilities to protect their princess.

Maker was the first one to calm down and stop laughing, "Oh! And remember the time when Seiya was trying to get Usag…" she wasn't able to say another word as Healer's hand connected with her mouth. In fact, she's glad that Healer did that, but does Healer have to hit so hard

"I thought that you were the intelligence one" Healer said

Maker slap Healer's hand, "Gomen Fighter"

"Why are you apologizing?" Fighter asked, controlling his emotion pretty well, "But hey, why don't we talk about it? Did you see how she reacts when I call her odango?" she said, laughing loudly that sound so real, but it not very convincing to the other two

"Fighter…" Maker whispered and looks at Fighter sympathetically

"Stop pretending! We can see through you" Healer shouted, being her insensitive self

"Huh? I'm not pretending. Anyway, I'm pretty tired after rebuilding our planet. I just go to sleep now" she said then walks off with Healer and Maker looking at her retreating back.

After they can't see her anymore, Healer hit Maker on the head with her hand, "Why did you bring her up, Mr. Smarty Pant? She suffering enough already, ya know?"

"Gomen," Maker said, feeling responsible. She didn't say it on purpose, it was just an accident

"What if I bring Ami, Sailor Mercury and Princess of Mercury up? What would you say?" Healer say, trying to stir thing up

Maker glared at Healer. It was her fault for making Fighter feels bad, but it another thing when Healer being her damn arrogant self and try to get her temper to it limited, "What about a common goddess of love and beauty? Like you can forget her" she retorted

Healer not wanting to continued this conversation any longer so she decided to end it, "Shut up! Of course, I can forget about her. It's not like I have any feelings for her. I'm going back to my room!" Healer said not admitting her own feelings

"Me too!" Maker said as the two stomps off into the direction that Fighter went glaring at each other. When everything is clear, a shadow that been watching them appear. It a woman dress is a beautiful elegant red dress with crimson eyes and red hair. It's her colour: Red. She is known as Princess Kakyuu.

She look sadly at the direction that they left and sighed, then turn around to walk back to her own room with lots of thought in mind, _'They're not the Star Light I use to know. I know they miss Earth and I don't think they can go on like this any longer'_ From the day that the Star Light returns to Kinmoku with her, she can feels the change and that everything is not same anymore, _'I have decided! I will let them go back to Earth to have the life that they want and I will accompany them so they cannot refuse'_ Princess Kakyuu made up her and she will inform them tomorrow.

--

Fighter is sitting next to the window staring at Earth with many thoughts and memories flashes through her mind. All the happy times that she share with Usagi and her friends, even when they were fight. How she miss Earth so much. Actually, she misses a person on Earth, not really the Earth.

'_I wonder what she's doing now?' _Fighter asked herself this question about a thousand times, _'She probably forgets about me since she got Mamoru with her. Doesn't she realize how much I love her?' _Fighter thought to herself and tears start to build up in her eyes. It flies freely down her cheek and even if she tries to stop it, more tears would appear. Soon after Fighter decided to go to bed and cry herself to sleep and wait till the next day comes.

--

Healer's room is on the right to Fighter's. Healer was sitting on her bed; the only thing that lit her room up is the light from outside her window. Healer was closing her eyes for a second then opens it to reveal a pair of lime-green eyes with sadness that can clearly be seen.

She sighed, _'Fighter is really hurt right now. I can feel it. She thinking about Usagi-chan with Mamoru'_ she thought to herself, _'Fighter is the one that suffering the most. At least the one that I love is not destining to be with anyone. WAIT! I---I don't love her and that's that'_ Healer trying to convince herself, but deep down she knew that she really love that girl. _'I knew I shouldn't have fall in love. It hurt so much. Damnit! Why can't we control this feeling?'_

Then without noticing, soon she feels asleep peacefully. Tears were threatening to pour out, but she holds them back.

--

Maker is in a room on Fighter left. She was sitting and looking into a huge telescope. The telescope can see mile away and there only one place Maker want to see right now: Earth. But she wants to see one person out of trillion people on that planet Earth. It seems so impossible now.

'_Do you miss me?' _Maker asked herself, _'On that day, when we were leaving, I right want to hold you tight and tell you how much I love you. But--- but what would happen afterward? I can't stay by your side so there will only be pain.' _She thought as tear wanting to be release, _'Maybe, just maybe one day we'll see each other again'_

Maker thought and put the telescope down and decided to end the day and wait till tomorrow. Maybe it impossible, but deep down Maker still have this tiniest bit of hope that one day, they'll be able to see their love one again. That goes for Fighter and Healer as well. They all have hope, even the tiniest bit and because of that hope, they were able to get through everyday. It may be hard, but giving up is even harder.

--

The sun rise and shine brightly as the day start. The birds were singing beautifully and the air is fresh. Everything seems so perfect. Princess Kakyuu had called them to the hall for an important meeting and this meeting probably changes their life forever.

"May we help you, Princess Kakyuu?" Sailor Star Fighter said as they all bow with one knee on the ground

"Fighter, Healer, Maker" Princess Kakyuu start, "I've decided that we will returned to Earth"

All the three look up shock, not really sure if they heard wrong, "WHAT!" This was really unexpected. Why would Princess Kakyuu want to return to Earth? Of course, they want to return to Earth, but why did Princess Kakyuu suddenly make this decision

"Yes" she said and nods, wants them to know that they're not hearing things

"But we can't. We need to stay here and protect you" Fighter objected. Even though he really want to go back to Earth, but he can't just push all his responsibilities aside and be so selfish. Beside, what would he do after returning to Earth? Healer and Maker was thinking the same thing

"Yes, beside we don't need to go back to Earth" Healer said

"Yes princess. There are no reasons for our return" Maker agreed with the other two

'_I knew they'll say this'_ Princess Kakyuu thought. "When I say 'we' I mean that I will be accompanying you as well" she replied

"But why are we returning?" Healer asked

Princess Kakyuu sighed and walks toward them and stretches her hands out in front of her motioning for them to stand up, "You three don't have to pretend. I can see right through you. I've been watching you since the day we've comes back. You are no longer the Star Light I used to know and I want the old cheerful Star Light back." Princess Kakyuu confess, "And I want you to have the life that you want and for you to be happy" she finished.

"Princess Kakyuu…" they whispered

"And you don't need to worry about Kinmoku because there are no more enemies and there are guards everywhere and everyone here have gotten stronger. I'm sure they can protect themselves and Kinmoku" Princess Kakyuu said and smile

"But--- but we can't be so selfish" Fighter said

"Fighter, sometime love can be very selfish. And you three have given so much to me and Kinmoku. You have been protecting us as long as I can remember. Now, it times for you to do something for yourself" Princess Kakyuu said. "So, why don't we all go back? You can protect me and chase your girls" she said, smile widely

"What girls are you talking about? We don't have any girls" Healer said, acting dumb and as a reward she received a wack on the head from Maker

"Quit playing dumb!"

Princess Kakyuu just giggles and turns to Fighter who still haven't said a thing, "What is it, Fighter? Aren't you happy?" she asked

"I---I---I'm not going" Fighter said surprising everyone. He should be the first one to agree. He's the one that want to return to Earth the most, so why is he refusing now?

"Why?" Princess Kakyuu asked

"There's no point in going because she doesn't love me and---and already have someone that she loves" Fighter explained and look down, not daring to look into the others eyes

Princess Kakyuu just smile, making Healer and Maker wondering why she's smiling, "Fighter, do you want Princess Serenity to be happy?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then well, it might hurt to see them together, but isn't seeing her smile make you feel like the happiest person? And it hurt more to not see her, don't you think?"

Fighter think about what Princess Kakyuu just said and try to figure out what she really want, _'Is it true? Not seeing Odango anymore is what I want?'_ Fighter thought. She can answer that herself. It is not what she wants. She long to see her again, she long to see that smile again. _'She might not feel the same way, but seeing her smile is good enough. Because---because I love her'_ Fighter finally know what she want and decided to return to Earth as well

"You're right, Princess Kakyuu. I long to see her again" Princess Kakyuu just smile and nod when heard Fighter. Finally Fighter found what he really wants and not making the wrong decision. Healer and Maker was glad for Fighter too and of course they were excited about returning to Earth

"So where are we going, Princess?" Healer asked eagerly

"Whenever you are ready" Princess Kakyuu replied smiling

"Then we go packing now and return to Earth" Maker said then the three bow to their Princess and left as quick as the wind. They really want to return to Earth as soon as possible and feel the Earth fresh air again and are in contact with the Earth again. Most importantly, they want to see that person that they each long for again. Luckily that they never give up hope and never stop believing.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. Please please review


	3. Four Shooting Stars

YAY! Finally I'm done editing this chapter as well and more be coming soon. I'll make sure of that and remember to please review after reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonight, the sky is dark like usual with many shining stars above and a beautiful shiny moon in Tokyo. A full moon. It's a really brilliant sight for everyone to enjoy. Even though it pretty dark, there are still many people walking around the street chatting with their friends, eating in a restaurant or playing games in the arcade.

At this time, there are still many things to do, but there are girls who have nothing to do except sit down and think about how things been happening in their life recently. It's pretty hard for a few of them while others feel sorry for their friends.

The Earth, the place that they been living in since the day they were born use to be really fun and exciting with many things to do. Somehow, now it seems so boring and the cheerful atmosphere that they use to have is disappearing.

Maybe this wouldn't have happen if 'they' didn't suddenly jump into these young girls lives. Maybe there wouldn't be so much pain right. Maybe things wouldn't turn out this way. Maybe they would all have a boyfriend and was happily living with him. Maybe… Maybe they should have never met.

'_It's so beautiful. I can look at it all night long,'_ a girl with long golden hair up in two odango thought as she looks at the sky. Then suddenly, her mind drift to her friends, _'I know they're worried about me, but… I just can't talk about it, not yet anyway. I don't know what they might think of me. Beside, I have a future with Mamo-chan, so---so I have to forget about him. Forget about everything that happens'_ now tears are running down Usagi's eyes and she don't know what else she can do. Everything seems so hopeless now. Usually, no matter how bad things may get, she still have hope and never given up, but now, for the first time, she feels like there was nothing for her to fight for and wanted to give up. _'No! I shouldn't give up. I can't! Many people are counting on me'_ she was trying her hardest to keep on going.

Another girl also with golden hair tied up with a bow is lost in her thought, _'Yaten-kun! Yaten-kun! Yaten-kun! Yaten-kun!'_ Mina was calling out her love name non-stop. He was the one she loves most. She never loves someone as much as she loves him before. Now she understands how much happiness love can bring and how much pain, _'You were so cold when you were on Earth. Did you hate me that much? Was I that annoying?'_ flashes of all the things that he said to her, but she left out a few nice moments that they share. Artemis, a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead, walk in as Mina couldn't control her tears any longer and it spill out. Artemis just sighed and walks off.

What was happening to her? She was never like this. Missing someone so much, she isn't herself anymore. Her blue hair probably turn grey one day due to thinking about 'him' so much, _'I shouldn't have let you go that day. I should have tried to make you stay. I regret it'_ Ami regret it. Ami thought to herself, she should have made him stay or at least try, but she did nothing at that moment. Just stand there and watch 'him' go while her heart was breaking to pieces. Now, when she looks back she realized how stupid she was for not having enough courage. If she can, she wants to go back in time and change the past. She know it pretty impossible, the past is the past. _'Maybe I should just forget…'_ she thought. Maybe she should try to forget what happen and move on with her life and look forward to the future.

While they were lost in thought, there are two other girls who are also very worried about them. Mako and Rei was sitting in Rei's temple, they're discussing about Usagi, Mina and Ami. They know what going on. They could tell.

"What should we do? They can't go on like this" Mako said, full of worry

"I don't know"

"I really don't want to see them like this!"

"But I don't think we can do anything. Only three people can do the job"

"But they're not here and probably never come back" then Mako and Rei sighed

"I want to go there and drag those damn irresponsible Star Light back. They are responsible for leaving three girls here who have fallen in love with them" said Rei, clearly angry

Mako then punches the floor, "Damnit! I really want to help!" Mako and Rei looks at the floor and have no idea what they have to do next. This seems really hopeless, like there's nothing for them to do. Sigh. There really is nothing for them to do except let time move and wait till the scar on their friends heal.

The three girls that been looking out at the window is still staring at the sky and lost in thoughts. Then something catches their attention and brings them back to reality. Out of nowhere, there are four shooting stars flying through the sky, there are red, dark red, green and blue. They look at it with wide eyes, thinking if the shooting stars are really what they think it is, "Could it be…?"

--

The next morning was filling with exciting for the Usagi, Mina and Ami. They're going to discuss this with their friends and maybe, just maybe, it is what they are hoping for. For the first time in ages, they actually feel a different emotion beside sadness and pain. This is a good one too.

After school, they meet up at the arcade and were chatting with each others, "I SAW FOUR SHOOTING STARS" the three shouted enthusiastically

"What..?" Mako and Rei wonder what on Earth are they talking about. They were surprised to see the three girls this happy. Their faces are full of excitement, their eyes clearly say that happiness is filling them and nothing can take it away. Even though Mako and Rei have no idea what happen, but they really hope that this can go on.

"Did you see it too?" Mina asked as she turns to the others two. She thought she was the only one who saw it. Ami and Usagi nod

"Well, we saw four shooting stars last night" Ami said, trying not to sound too obvious, but the look on Mako and Rei face clearly saying that they do not understand

"I don't get what yo…" Rei started then stop abruptly. She get it now, she know what they mean. Then suddenly, Mako had this look like thunder just shoots through her

"You mean…" she started. The three just nod

"That mean…"

"It could be them." Rei finish for Mako

"But, how could you be so sure?" Rei asked. This question is like a huge rock that just smashes all their hope away. Rei just realized what she said and try to fix it right away, "No, I mean, maybe we should ask someone for help to… to figured it out"

"No, you're right! How can we be so sure?" Mina said sadly

"Um… um…" Mako stuttered, not knowing what to say then an idea struck her, "I know what to do" the others look at her and their hope return again. It's not hopeless after all.

--

The house is huge and beautiful and inside is so quiet and peaceful. This would be a nice place to sit down and relax or have a chat with your friends. In the middle of the lounge room is a sofa with two women sitting on it. One has short sandy-blonde hair with black eyes and one has shoulder aqua hair with blue eyes. They seem to be discussing about something important.

"Did you see it last night?" the one with sandy-blonde hair said. She is a beautiful girl and because of the way she dresses and act, sometimes people mistook her as a boy, a handsome one at that. She also has supernatural power and her duty is to protect her princess, she is Sailor Uranus also known as Ten'ou Haruka

"Yeah, I wonder if it could be…?" the one with aqua hair replied. She also has the same responsible, but she is more ladylike than Haruka. She is extraordinary great at playing violin, swimming, painting and very beautiful. She is what every man dream, but too bad she is not interested in them. She is Sailor Neptune also known as Kaiou Michiru

"I'm not sure, but if it is, I don't like the idea of them returning" Haruka said clearly annoyed,

Michiru just give a small giggle, "I don't think you mind them coming,"

Haruka look away as if she didn't heard a thing, sometimes she thought Michiru know her too well, "I got a feeling it is them" she said changing the subject

"Me too. How could four shooting stars appear at once like that?" Michiru agreed. They looked at each other and nod understandingly. Suddenly a voice interrupts their conversation

"Yes, it is them" Haruka and Michiru turn their head toward the stair where the voice comes from and found a woman with long green hair and a little girl with purple hair walking down. They are Sailor Scouts as well. The woman is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time; she has the biggest responsibility then anyone else. Not only protecting their princess, but also she has to keep an eye on the timeline, whether it the past, present or the future. She is also known as Meiou Setsuna.

The little girl walking next to her is Tomoe Hotaru with dark hair and purple eyes. She might seem little, but she is way more powerful then she looks. She can destroy a planet in one attack as Sailor Saturn. However, she is a nice and sweet girl and kind to others. She has the ability to heal people as well.

"Setsuna, is there anything you can tell us?" Haruka asked knowing that the Guardian of Time can't reveal everything to them, but maybe there is something that she can tell

"Very little" come the reply

This is not what she really wants to hear, but she accepts it. "There is a good thing about their return" Michiru said, changing the subject

"Yeah, they can cheer the Koneko up" Haruka said, but the look on her face are still saying that there are problem that needed to be solved, then Michiru just said what she want to say

"But what about Mamoru"

"Then does that mean ChibiUsa will disappear, Setsuna-mama" Hotaru said looking up at Setsuna, with hope in her eyes, "I don't want that to happen"

"Don't worry about that" Setsuna said assuring Hotaru that everything will be fine. "She will forget about Mamoru and her appearance will change slightly. Beside that, she is still ChibiUsa"

"Will she remember me, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked; worry that her only friend will forget her

"No, do not concern yourself" everyone just nods in replied. Soon later, the sound 'ding dong' were heard throughout the house. In other word, there are guests coming. Without a word, Setsuna stand up and walk toward the door with a smile on her lip. Her hand reaches the doorknob and twist it open revealing five smiling nervously girls. Guess who?

"Welcome!"

Everyone walk in and sit around the couch as tension is rising. The Usagi couldn't take it anymore and break the silence, "Setsuna, we would like to ask you something"

"Yes, did you notice there are four shooting stars last night?" Ami asked, waiting for the answer

"We were wondering if you know what it is," Mina added

"Yes, I do" she then pick up her cup of coffee and took a sip, "They are coming for a visit" finally she let it out. She was relief that she let it out or else they would have strangle her by the look on their face

"REALLY!" they shouted loudly

Setsuna give them a small smile and nod, "Yes"

"That's great!" Mako cheered. Finally, they are coming back so they can cheer Usagi, Mina and Ami up. That's a really good thing

"When will they be arriving?" Usagi asked

"They will be here at…" Setsuna said then took her eyes off the girls and turn to the watch on her hand, "just about now"

"Where can we find them?" Rei asked urgently

"You'll see them today, don't worry"

"Then come on! We might see them outside" Mina yelled ready to run

"Arigato, Setsuna" they said together and run out right after it not giving the Outer a chance to reply. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru just sweat drop while Hotaru smile

"Wow! I don't think they need to run" Haruka just laugh after she said that

"I'm glad they're cheerful again" Michiru said, smiling as Hotaru nod. Everyone is glad to see Usagi, Mina and Ami happy again. They haven't the three girls smile in such a long time and now everything is back to normal. Maybe some problems may occur, but right all they needed to know is their princess is happy.

* * *

DADA! Good? Bad:D Please review. Thank you very much 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

The four shooting stars land on the bridge. There stand four people, three male and one female. They are Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki…

Seiya: We're finally here

Taiki: Where are we going to stay?

Yaten: Our old apartment

Taiki: But someone might bought it already

Kakyuu: We go and see

StarLight: Yes, Princess Ka...

Kakyuu: You can't call me princess. What people might think? Call me Kakyuu

StarLight: Yes, Pri... Kakyuu

Kakyuu: Good. Now, let's go

Then they went down the bridge. They walk for awhile and Seiya spot five girls walking toward them and seem to be looking for something…

Seiya: Doesn't they look somewhat familiar?_** point to their direction**_

Taiki: Where? _**look at the pointing direction**_ Yea they does

Seiya: _**saw two odango on one of the girl and whisper**_ Odango…

While at the five girls….

Mina: Where can they be?

Ami: I can't wait to see them

Usagi: _**stop walking**_

Rei: What is it, Usagi?

Usagi: I thought I heard Seiya calling me

Mako: You must be imaging thing

Mina: She's not. LOOK! _**point in front of them**_

Everyone turn to look at the direction that Mina point to shock and saw four figures standing looking back at them. They all knew who it was and run toward them. They stop when they reach the four figures…

Seiya: Hi Odango!

Usagi: Sei…ya

Taiki: Hi everyone

Yaten: Hello

Kakyuu: Konichiwa!

Mina:_** tear start to build up**_ YATEN-KUN! _**jump into Yaten arm**_ I miss you so much

Yaten: _**hug her back**_ I expect this to happen, but not the crying

Mako: She misses you very much

Taiki: It seems you looking for something, what is it? Can we help?

Ami: You did already

Taiki: _**confused**_ Huh? What are you talking?

Kakyuu: They mean they knew we're coming back, right?

Rei: Yes. We saw four shooting stars last night and thought it was you guy so we went to ask Setsuna

Yaten: I see. And Minako-chan you could get off me now

Mina: _**get off**_ Sorry, I was just so happy to see you guy come back _'I don't want to let go off you actually, Yaten-kun'_

Yaten: _**smile, then pretending to put on a angry face**_ I don't want to come back, though. Princ…. I mean Kakyuu make me '_I want to hold her longer actually'_

Usagi: Um…

Everyone turn and look at Usagi and Seiya who has been awfully quiet

Usagi: Why did you guy come back? Did something happen? **_put on a worried face_**

Seiya: No, we're come here for a holiday

Yaten: Actually Kakyuu told Seiya to come back and cha…

Seiya: _**slap him in the mouth and glare at him**_ Kakyuu told us to come back to have a holiday, right Yaten?

Yaten: _**slap his hand away**_ Yeah, whatever

The five got a confused look on their face so…

Taiki: Why don't we go to somewhere and talk?

Usagi: Yeah. We can go to Crown and since today you're the attention you can buy us ice cream

Seiya: _**sweat drop**_ You haven't change at all

Yaten: I still can't believe you're the one that beat Galaxia and save everyone

Taiki: Believe it or not. It's true

Then everyone laugh and went to Crown. Usagi, like normal eat like a pig. There like five ice cream in front of her and everyone only have one everyone sweat drop looking at her Later on they were join by the outer scout…

Haruka: Hi Koneko!

Usagi: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru! What you doing here?

Michiru: We just went by and saw you here with the StarLight and Princess Kakyuu

Kakyuu: Please call me Kakyuu

Haruka: Mind we join you?

Usagi: Call anything you want and they are paying laugh (It's really crowd by now)

Hotaru: Setsuna-mama, I want ice cream

Setsuna: Sure!

They sit down and sweat drop looking at Usagi since she got so many ice cream…

Haruka: **_sweat drop _**Can you eat that much, Koneko?

Usagi: Of course

Then everyone chat happily and tells each other about what they done since the StarLight left until an unexpected guest come in….

"Hi Everyone!" Everyone turn to see Mamoru walk in waving…

Usagi: Ma... Mamo-chan

Mamoru: Hi Usako! What are you doing here?

Usagi: Seeing old friends. What are you doing here, Mamo-chan?

Mamoru: I went by and saw everyone here so I'm wondering what the big deal that everyone has to gather together

Usagi: Oh! Do you remember the StarLight and their Princess when we were facing Galaxia? This is Princess Kakyuu, but call her Kakyuu and this is Seiya, Yaten and Taiki

Mamoru: Oh I see! Of course I remember _**then turn to them**_ Hi.

Kakyuu and the StarLight: Konichiwa!

Mamoru: So, what are you doing here? Is something happening to Earth?

Seiya: **_laugh_** No we're just visiting

Mamoru: I see!

Everyone went back to chatting happily, but once in awhile they would look at Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru. They can see clearly that Seiya pretending to be cheerful and all, Usagi is really uncomfortable and Mamoru being normal, but kind of suspicious about the StarLight returning and between Usagi and Seiya.

Everyone --- except Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru: _'He's one good actor. Even better than us/Yaten and Taiki'_

They all happy that the StarLight are back and also worry about what going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! My next chapter is up. Please enjoy**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Our secret and Break up**

Then later that day everyone is saying their goodbye….

Usagi: Bye everyone! See you tomorrow

Seiya: Yea. Odango, I'll…. _'No! She has Mamoru to take her home'_ see you tomorrow

Usagi: Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye everyone **walk off **_'Aw! I was hoping he say he'll take me home'_

Mamoru: I'll take you home, Usako. Bye everyone **walk off with Usagi**

Everyone: Bye

Everyone can see right through Seiya and Usagi. They know Seiya want to take Usagi home and Usagi want Seiya to take her home…

Haruka: Okay. Guess see ya all later. Ja!

Michiru: Bye

Setsuna: See ya later

Hotaru: Good-bye! **they all left**

Rei: Guess we go too. Ja ne!

Mina:**hug Yaten **Bye Yaten-kun. See you soon

Yaten: **laugh** Cya

Then they left as well.

Seiya: You know? It's rare to see you laugh or smile, Yaten

Yaten: Shut up

Taiki: Any way I call to check our apartment before and it still empty so I bought it back

Yaten: Then let's go **walk off**

Seiya: Then we're back to be a student and an idol right? **walk off**

Taiki: Yes. I inform them tomorrow. The Three Light is back!

Kakyuu: Remember to sign in for the school as well

Taiki: Yes, but what about you princess?

Yaten: Right! We can't just leave you alone

Kakyuu: I'll be fine. Beside there are no enemies left and there peace now

Seiya: I guess you're right. Ok! LET'S GO! **and run pass them

* * *

**

Somewhere onspace there a man sitting on a gold chair in a dark room. The only thing that you can see is the chair with the man sitting on it. He has long red hair, green eyes...

The man: SAKI!

Saki: Yes master!

Master: Are you ready?

Saki: Yes

The man: Good. Then go find Glow that shine in everyone. There are different types of Glow thatyou must know. There Orange - for those that ready for anything and normally really hyper, Blue - really shy and quiet, but careful because it those who really smart, Red - for those who have short-temper, but willing to help everyone, Green - for those who willing to protect the one they loves even that included their life, Aqua - for those whose calm and really ladylike, Yellow - for those that kinda harsh with word, but really overprotective with the one they care about, Purple - those are calm, quiet and really responsible, Dark Purple - should be sensitive and really nice, Earth Red - for those whose active and sporty personality, Dark Green - arrogant and never think about what they should say, Dark Blue - intelligent, think quick and sensitive. Lastly is a Silver - for those who never give up and have hope even in the worse of time

Saki: Yes master! I'll go to find those now

The man: Soon everything will be mine **laugh evilly**

Saki walking thinking to herself _'Master didn't make a mistake for choosing me to do the jod. I wont let him down'_

_

* * *

_Mamoru walk Usagi home in an awkward silence. So Mamoru try to break the silence… 

Mamoru: Usako… You seem happier since the Starlight and their Princess come back

Usagi: Yes, I miss them so much

Mamoru: **stop walking** Usako, what do you think of Seiya?

Usagi: **stop walking, this question caught her off guard** One of my best friend, of course. Why do you ask?

Mamoru: **look at Usagi seriously** Please tell me the truth

Usagi: **tear start to build up** I… I…

Mamoru: Do you love him?

Then there silence for a moment and then Usagi break down crying. Mamoru patted her back understandingly. He knew the answer…

Mamoru: Why don't we have a little talk?

Usagi: **nod**

Then they walk to a nearby bench….

Mamoru: I let you start

Usagi: When you went to America and were capture by Galaxia is when I met Seiya. At first I don't know that he like me until the day he ask me 'Am I not good enough?' From then my feelings are confused when finally he went back to Kinmoku. I then realized I fall in love with him, but it was too late and…

Mamoru: And because you're afraid ChibiUsa and Crystal Tokyo will disappear. The future we know will change, right?

Usagi: **nod** Yes

Mamoru: Usagi, why don't we break up?

Usagi: **shock **What? We can't do that. What about the future and ChibiUsa?

Mamoru: Usagi… Follow your heart. You can't marry me who you don't love and about ChibiUsa, I know she understands. Beside she will exist because part of you is still with her. Trust me

Usagi: **quiet then nod and smile** Thank Mamoru and can we keep my feelings a secret between us. I will tell them we broke up

Mamoru: **nod** Sure, but I dont think you need to keep it a secret since i think everyone knew

Usagi: **laugh **We're still friend, right?

Mamoru: **laugh and nod** Friend _'Actually I don't want to let you go, but I have to for your happiness. You can't marry someone you don't love. Usagi you must follow your heart. I'm sure he loves you too and I'm sure he makes you happy. I think times will heal me. Please, be happy and remember I'm always here for you'_

They then walk home chatting happily. Now that everything is clear, both Mamoru and Usagi are happy. Wonders what happen next?

* * *

Please Review. Tell me if it bad alright 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright the next chapter is up. Hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprised**

At Rei's temple everything was peaceful and quiet. The bird are singing beautifully until…

"YOU WHAT?" Usagi had called everyone for a meeting to tell them about the break up with Mamoru. That included the Inner senshi and the Outer senshi. The Inner scream, but the Outer seem to know it and not surprised nor shock at all.

Rei: You mean you broke up with Mamoru already

Usagi: Already?

Mako: Usagi, we can see right through you. We all know you going break up with him in just a matter of time

Ami: Yes and we thought it would be later, but it comes sooner then we thought

Mina: And right on the day Seiya return. That's why we're all shock

Usagi: Is it that obvious?

Rei: What did you think? It written all over your face

Haruka: **laugh** Oh right, Koneko! We got something to show you that might shock you

Michiru: **giggle** Yes and we can't tell you anything until when it is the time for you to know

Hotaru: **laugh** Ok, ok! Stop hiding and come out

Setsuna: Yes Small Lady!

Usagi: **whisper** Small… Lady…

Then ChibiUsa step out looking slightly different. Her hair is a darker pink odango, her eyes colour is a little darker (only a little bit) and she is slightly taller, so you can't really tell the different. Then two more girls step out. The one on the right has long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, lime-green eyes and a little shorter than ChibiUsa. The one on the left has shoulder-length dark blue hair, dark brown eyes and a little taller than ChibiUsa.

ChibiUsa: Hi Odango-atama!

Usagi: **whisper** Chi… Chibi… Usa…

ChibiUsa: Yes, are you suprised? Anywaythis is Mineko **point to the right** and Asuka **point to the left**

Rei: What's going on? Usagi broke up with Mamoru already

ChibiUsa: Mamoru? Are you talking about Uncle Mamo?

Inner: Un... Unc... Uncle

Setsuna: Hotaru why don't you and Small Lady go to play

Hotaru: **nod** Yes Setsuna-mama

ChibiUsa: Hey I forgot to mention that there would be more people coming soon **then rush off**

Then the four girls run off to play. Setsuna then turn to Usagi…

Setsuna: ChibiUsa isn't Mamoru daughter anymore. To her Mamoru is just her um... what should i say? Uncle? Friend of Usagi-chan. About Mineko and Asuka I can't tell you yet. That's all I can tell you for now. In a matter of time you will understand everything. So don't mention Mamoru and why don't you introduce them to each other like this is their first meeting. Also ChibiUsa only know Usagi is her mother and doesn't know whom her father is in this time. The other two don't know who their parents are in this time as well

Inner: **nod** We understand

* * *

While they're talking ChibiUsa, Mineko, Asuka and Hotaru run into the StarLight and Princess Kakyuu…

Mineko: Hey, watch where you going

Asuka: We're so sorry

Taiki: Its ok. Who are you? You um... look familiar to me

Yaten: And this rude kid look likes me

Kakyuu: Yaten, don't be mean **bent to their level** Why don't you us tell where your parent and we take you home

Hotaru: No it's okay

Seiya: So you know them, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yes and what are you doing here?

Seiya: We expect Odango and the other must be here so we came

Yaten: All you think of is Odango this, Odango that ect. Do you have anything else to say?

Taiki: **shaking his head **Yaten, you'll regret that

By the time Taiki finish saying Yaten is on the floor, Seiya just punch him in the face

Seiya: **still holding the punch **Say that again and thing can get worse

Hotaru: **giggle **Come to the temple and we talk

* * *

Then they all went into the temple with Yaten complain about why did Seiya hit him suddenly and Seiya smirking…

Seiya: **wave** Odango!

Usagi: **turn around**Seiya!

Mina:** jump on Yaten** Konichiwa Yaten-kun!

Yaten: **smile** Why am I not surprise?

Kakyuu: **laugh** So who are these little girls?

Usagi: Actually we don't know. All we know is that ChibiUsa is my daughter and the father is unknown **point to ChibiUsa**

StarLight and Kakyuu: YOUR DAUGHTER?

Rei: They're from the future

Taiki: I see

Seiya: The father must be Mamoru _'Oh god! I feel like I'm going to die'_

Usagi: No. Since I broke up with him yesterday and Setsuna said so

StarLight: YOU WHAT?

Seiya: What? When? How? Where? Why?

Usagi: Because now I realized I lo… **cover her mouth**

Seiya: Yes? **confused**

Usagi: Nothing, we just don't have that kind of feeling anymore

Seiya: I see _'I couldn't help, but feel kind of happy'_

Taiki: Little girls what your name?

Asuka: My name is Asuka K…

Setsuna: **fake cough**

Asuka: Sorry, Setsuna. I'm Asuka

Everyone is really confused now but knowing even if they ask there wont be any answer...

Mineko: My name is Mineko. What your name silver boy? **asking Yaten**

Yaten: I'm Yaten and whom you're calling silver boy, blonde girl **bent to her level** But somehow I... I get this feeling _'Like i'm really close to her'_

Mineko: **giggle**Really?How would I know anyway?And honestly do i know you cuz i feel really close to you actually?**smile**

Yaten: **smile** maybe _'She got the same feeling too. Something about her I can't help, but liking her'_

Inner: AW! So sweet

* * *

Taiki: How about you? What do you like to do?

Asuka: In my free time I love to read book

Ami: Really? Me too. I think we're really alike **walk toward them**

Taiki: Somehow I feel really close to you

Asuka: Me too

Rei: Now that you mention it. I think Mineko look like Yaten and Minako especially the attitude **roll her eyes**

Mako: And Asuka look like Taiki and Ami especially about the reading part **sigh**

Rei/Mako: And since ChibiUsa change a little we think she looks kind of like Seiya. **pause and look in the sky **Could it be…?

Haruka: come on why don't we go somewhere to eat **cover Rei mouth**

Michiru: Yes, let's go **cover Mako mouth**

Usagi: YES! I want ice cream!

ChibiUsa: Haven't change at all have you, Odango-atama?

Usagi: Not like you change. You're still a little brat

ChibiUsa: Better than a junior school girl who can't go to school in time **run toward the ice cream store**

Usagi: OH! I get you this time **chase after ChibiUsa**

Everyone: **sweat drop** Okay... They are definately relate

Both Usagi and ChibiUsa then felt down...

Everyone: I dont know them

Seiya: **laugh **Any way let's go

And they went toward the ice cream store that Usagi and ChibiUsa went.

* * *

Please R&R. Thx:) Even if it suck please tell me 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Well, the next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: New Enemy**

Usagi look outside from the window in her bedroom. Usagi look at it and smile…

Luna: What's wrong, Usagi?

Usagi: Nothing. It's just that so many things happen lately. The StarLight and Princess Kakyuu suddenly come back, Mamoru and I broke up, but still being friend, ChibiUsa come back with another two girls. Things are getting complicated, but… **pause a moment then smile** I'm glad this entire thing happen

Luna: **smile** _'I'm glad to see her happy again'_ That's good. Go to sleep now

Usagi: Yes

Then she went to bed snoring in no times.

The next morning…

"I'M LATE AGAIN!" Usagi shout through out the house and make an earthquake then come running down the stair and out of the house leaving dust behind. At school Minako just got to class and apologize to the teacher already then Usagi come running in and crash to Minako. They both fall on to the teacher and quickly stand up and apologize. The whole class would be laughing or having a sweat drop.

Teacher: Get back to your seat NOW! Both of you will have detention after school today. Now, GO!

They went back to their seat not noticing there are three new people in class.

Teacher: As I said before somebody interrupted. Please welcome Seiya, Yaten and Taiki back to our class **clap and everyone else as well**

Usagi: I don't see them anywhere. Where are they?

Teacher: **sign** Usagi, turn around and look behind you

Usagi: **turn around** Oh hi Seiya!

Seiya: **laughing and sweat drop** Hi Odango!

* * *

Mina: Hi Yaten! **whispering**

Yaten: Hi Minako-chan! **whispering**

Then class start and before you know it. It's home time for everyone. When they got outside they saw Rei waiting.

Mako: Rei, what are you doing here?

Rei: Guys I got bad new.

Ami: What it is? **put on a concern face**

Rei: I sense evil force. I want you to come to my temple and discuss this. I call Kakyuu already and Luna and Artemis will be there waiting for us

Everyone: **nod

* * *

**

Then they start to go to Rei's temple and does the Fire Reading, but nothing come out.

Rei: It's too powerful. The Fire Reading doesn't know

Seiya: Lately I been feeling uncomfortable so this must be it

Usagi: Actually… **whispered and everyone look her way** I been feeling completely fine **laugh and everyone fall to the ground the anime style**

Rei: We're talking serious here so quit playing

Usagi: I'm not playing. I'm telling the truth

Rei: Well, maybe because you're too stupid to feel it

Usagi: It not like your hokey pokey can do any help

Rei: It's not hokey pokey

Everyone just sweat drop and shake their head until…

"AHHHH!" Someone scream. They look at each other nodding in understanding.

"Moon Eternal…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Fighter Star Power…"

"Healer Star Power…"

"Maker Star Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

Kakyuu turn to Princess Kakyuu as well. After the transformations they all went to see what happen. They got there and see Saki standing there holding something glowing in her hand so…

Luna: **look at the glowing thing **Quick get the glow back

Venus: **nod **Venus Love Me Chain **knock the glowing thing out of Saki hand**

Saki: **shock** What going on?

Moon: Disturbing the peace on the afternoon when people should be resting. I can't allow you! Agent of Love and Justice… Pretty Sailor Soldier… Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you

Venus: Sailor Venus

Mercury: Sailor Mercury

Mars: Sailor Mars

Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter

**click, click, click, click **

Healer: Penetrating the darkness at night…

Maker: The air of freedom breaks through…

Fighter: We are the three sacred shooting stars… Sailor Star Fighter!

Maker: Sailor Star Maker!

Healer: Sailor Star Healer!

StarLight: Sailor StarLight… stage on

Princess Kakyuu: **standing in the middle** And I'm Princess Kakyuu

Saki: Never heard of you, but I might as well get rid of YOU ALL! Boombaboom, COME!

Then a thunder hit the ground and a monster comes out. It's a little boy that looks really kawaii.

Saki: Get the Glow in their hand for me now

Boombaboom: Yes

Before the senshi can do anything Boombaboom start attacking them with something like firework. Every time it hit the ground it will blow up in a different colour and they have to dodge it.

"STOP!" Then everyone stops and looks on the right to see three shadows standing there.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends whom I care about"

"I won't allow you to hurt any of them without my permission"

"I will defeat you and defend everyone who is innocence"

Then they come in the light and reveal…

"Pretty soldier in pretty sailor suit, Sailor Chibi Moon"

"Sailor Chibi HealVen"

"Sailor Chibi MakeMercur" (I know it suck, but please bear with it)

Chibi Moon: In the name of the moon, I will punish you

Sailor Chibi Moon is exactly the same like last time, Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor HealVen skirt and glove is yellow/orange, her shoes and bow in the middle of her chest is light green. On her forehead is a star like the StarLight except it's got two little strings down and touches between her eyebrows. Sailor MakeMercur skirt and glove is blue, her shoes and bow in the middle of her chest is dark blue. On her forehead is a star like the StarLight except it's got two little strings down and touches between her eyebrows. In the middle of their bow are a star and a circle in the middle shape.

Everyone: **sweat drop** Where did they come from?

Chibi Moon: Let them go

Boombaboom: No

Chibi HealVen: HealVen Love and Healing **some love heart and little spark appear**

Boombaboom: **got attack** It doesn't hurt at all

Chibi HealVen: **got angry** Hey Chibi MakeMercur! I need a little help, you know?

Chibi MakeMercur: Yes. MakeMercur Illusion and Making **water with little circle surround it appear**

Boombaboom: **got attack by both** Ouch, its starting to hurt! That's it. Balloon Bloom.

The three chibi got attack and fell to the ground and suddenly…

"Dead Scream" Then the Outer senshi appear…

Uranus: My guardian is the planet far up in the heavens. The soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus

Neptune: My guardian is the planet with the sea of sand. The soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune

Pluto: My guardian is the planet suspended in time and space. The soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto

Saturn: My guardian is the planet of silence. The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn

Boombaboom: Would you mind telling me how many more senshi are there?

Fighter: **sweat drop** I guess that's it

Uranus: World Shaking!

Boombaboom: AH!

Neptune: Now Sailor Moon

Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

Boombaboom: AH! **then stand up**

Sailor Scouts and Princess Kakyuu: **wide eyes shock**

Boombaboom: I'll make you all pay. Darkness Ball

Every one of them got hit against the wall. Then Boombaboom goes closer to Sailor Moon…

* * *

There! Dont worry i will try my best to update more soon. Neway tell me if its good ok? If it suck tell me so i can improved. THX:) 


	8. Chapter 8

Here my next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: New Power**

Boombaboom: It's OVER! Balloon Shaking Attack

Everyone: NO!

A bright light appear and when everything clear out they saw StarFighter lying in front of Sailor Moon…

Moon: NO, FIGHTER! **sit up and hold Fighter crying** No Fighter. Why did you do that?

Fighter: I can't possibly let you get hurt, Odango. I got to protect you

The other entire Sailor Scouts and Princess Kakyuu look down.They can't do anything because they are badly injured now. When Boombaboom was about to attacked again a bright light cover everyone. Then next you see the Sailor Scouts all standing around in a circle with Sailor Moon and Sailor StarFighter half unconcious sitting in the middle. Sailor Moon still holding Fighter in her hands and have tears in her eye...

Mars: What going on here? And what is this warmth?

Jupiter: Yeah. Suddenly out of nowhere a bright light appear and now we're… we're here

Healer: Can you feel it?

Maker: Yes. Its so loving and warmth

"Welcome" Then they all turn to see a woman come in. She has the odango hairstyle like Usagi, but silver hair. She is Queen Serenity…

Moon: **whisper** Mother…

Chibi Moon: Then you must be my grandmother

Queen Serenity: **smile, nod** Usagi, remember I say I will always be here to help you?

Moon: **nod** **then suddenly change to Princess Serenity and put Fighter down and walk toward Queen Serenity**

Queen Serenity: Hand me your brooch, my dear **turn to the other** Inner scouts please close your eyes and accept my power

Princess Serenity: **hand Queen Serenity her brooch**

Inner: Yes

Queen Serenity: **put the brooch on one hand and cover it using the other. Then suddenly light appear around her, Princess Serenity and Inner Scouts**

When they open their eyes Inner have wings on the heart in the middle of their chest. Sailor Moon is also different; on her odango appear a few sparkle strings and each string has stars connect to it. On the front of her shoes also have a few strings connect to the crescent moon and her wings grow bigger and her brooch is still the heart shape but the wings got larger. Then a star place on top of the heart (you can still see part of the heart though) and around it got the othersenshi colour including the StarLight and Outer. Then Sailor Chibi Moon got the sparkle strings on her odango and shoe as well. Her brooch also changes to exactly the same as Usagi except its have little wings and doesn't have the Sailor Scouts colour and on her forehead now only have the crescent moon. Sailor Chibi HealVen and Sailor Chibi MakeMercur star shape between their bows change into the shape like the Inner senshi except they have little wings. Sailor Moon's wand turn a little longer with the heart shape on the top and little tiny stars go around the outline of it. Around the stick there is a pink ribbon swirl around it. Sailor Chibi Moon's Twinkle Bell turn into a stick with a heart on top and on the top there is a star. Then a light appears around Fighter and he is all cures now.

Chibi MakeMercur: I understand why Chibi Moon changes a little, but why do we change as well?

Queen Serenity: You will understand soon. From now on say Eternal StarLight Moon Power Make Up and for your stick say Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot. ChibiUsa from now on say StarLight Chibi Moon Power Make Up and for your stick say Glass Star Wink Heart. The other say your planet name first then add StarLight Make Up. For Sailor Chibi HealVen say Chibi HealVen StarLight Make Up and Sailor Chibi MakeMercur say Chibi MakeMercur StarLight Make Up. If you don't understand anything now then everything will be clear soon **look at Pluto then turn to Sailor Moon** Remember when ever you need my help, call me

Moon: **nod** Yes… Mother

Queen Serenity: **smile** Now go to save earth **and she disappears**

Everything went back to normal. They stand where they stand before.

Boombaboom: Where were you before? Give me the Glow now

Venus: Love and Beauty Shock

Boombaboom: AH!

Saki: _'What's wrong? I can feel their powers are stronger. Where did they go before?'_

Mars: Now, Sailor Moon

Moon: Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot

Boombaboom: SHINING **and disappear**

Saki: Fine I let you go this time, but you won't be so lucky next time **thunders hit her and disappear**

Venus: What is this? **who has been holding the Glow**

Pluto: That's the Glow. We should go back inside and talk about it

They detransform and went inside Rei's temple.

* * *

Ami: A Glow? 

Setsuna: Everyone has a Glow

Luna: Just like the star seed

Artemis: You must try to protect this entire Glow especially the White one

Rei: What are you talking about?

Artemis: There only one White that exist in the world. If the White is in the wrong hand then that person can turn it into a weapon that can destroy the galaxy and everything we know

Usagi: Oh, I get it!The thing that we dont know wont be destroy right?

Everyone sweat drop and fall down...

Mako: **shaking her head **Usagi...

Usagi: What?

Everyone: Nevermind

Seiya: Anyway when you say the galaxy. That's mean even Kinmoku

Luna: **nod **Yes

Usagi: Wait, this is getting me nowhere. How do we know that this person is a villain and they want to rule the world? And you haven't answer my question yet

Everyone: **sweat drops**

Rei: Well, what do you think? They trying to get it and save the world

Usagi: Actually I was thinking like that

Rei: Then you're an idiot

Usagi: How can that be?

Rei: Killing people to save the world and what about the youma today? If it were a good person there wouldn't be any youma like that

Usagi: It's not like you and your Fire Reading can do anything

Rei: You want your question answer? FINE! Its mean everything we know or we dont know will be deatroy, ok? Happy?

Usagi: Well, how can you be so sure?

Rei: Becaus...

Michiru: Guys, why dont you settle down?

Rei: **calmer** Fine

Usagi: **calmer** Don't start talking to me

Seiya: So there a new enemy

Taiki: We must put on our guard from now

Ami: However, Usagi have you studied yet?

Usagi: **sweat drop** Ami, we just fighting a youma so I can't do everything at a time

ChibiUsa: But I already studied and done my homework

Usagi: Oh, Be quiet you little brat

ChibiUsa: **stuck her tongue out**

Mina: Right! Why don't you three join our study club?

Yaten: Sure, but what about Kakyuu since there a new enemy

Kakyuu: I am fine and I might drag along with you as well. If I don't then I promise I won't go anywhere and stay at home

Seiya: Then it's a deal

They discuss a little more about the new enemy then went back home.

* * *

Done! Ok, how was it? Its suck, right? Tell me, tell me. **puppy eyes** PLZZZZ REVIEW 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Thanks so much for supporting this story. I'm really glad that you like it and sorry if there are a few things that make you disappoint.

I'm not sure which other words I should use for the phage to say so i chose SHINING. I'm so sorry if you dont like it. Please just ignored if you got problem with it. SORRY

Newayz this is a Yaten and Minako chapter. I've decided that their relationship should start now and some romance should add to it, so yea, **wink** Hope you like it. I'm not really good at describe thing so dont get mad if you see mistakes. I LOVE YATEN AND MINAKO! **wide smile**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Yaten and Minako**

At the middle of the night Yaten stand in the park with a shoulder brown hair girl...

Yaten: Please don't go. I need you

Girl: I have to. I'm sorry **tear going down her face**

Yaten: **sigh** I understand, but remember i will always love you and be here waiting for you

Girl: **smile** I love you too

Then they got closer. If you go further back then you see it's a television and when you turn around you see the girls and the Three Lights are watching it. Usagi, Ami, Mako and Rei had tears in their eyes. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya seem to be normal. Mina just looks down and grips her skirt tight. No one can see her face...

Usagi: **had tears in her eyes** It's so sweet

Mako: **had tear in her eyes too** And sad

Rei: **nod**

Ami: I think it a great movie. How long does it take to film it?

Yaten: Not that long

Ami: So Mina what do you think?

Mina: What do I THINK?

Ami: **look at Mina and gulp** Its okay. You don't have to answer

Mina: **brought her face up and its all dark** Well, Yaten...?

Everyone: **see Mina face and put on scared face the move back a little**

Yaten: **gulp** Yes?

Mina: **try her best to relax** Did you... really... kiss?

Yaten: **look at the other who shake their head as 'no' and cross their hand, but he ignored it** Yeah, we did. So what? Are you jealous?

Mina: **her face went all red and smoke coming out of her ear**

Everyone -- except Yaten: Oh no!

Mina: NO! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS? HMPH! BYE, I'M TIRED SO I'M GOING HOME **stomp out of the house**

Seiya: You're an idiot, Yaten! Why did you say that?

Taiki: Yeah!Now Minako-chan went home

Rei: Yes, that was very rude of you

Mako: Next time don't say that

Ami: Yes, i agree with them. If you do that it will hurt Mina-chan

Usagi: But really did you kiss?

Yaten: None of your business

Everyone -- except Yaten: YOU'RE AN IDIOT

* * *

The next day at school Mina and Usagi were late and have detention after school. Minako walk to her seat and sigh when… 

Yaten: You're late again huh?

Mina: I'm still ANGRY

Yaten: All right, all right. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. We didn't, okay?

Mina: Really?

Yaten: Yes _'Well, lucky she not angry anymore'_

Mina: **giggle** I was kidding too. I'm not angry anymore and you know it's really rare to hear the YATEN KOU to say sorry

Yaten: **smile**

Mina: **sigh** It's a third time this week and I have detention after school today

Yaten: Well, me too. I'll be having detention with you today

Mina: Really? Why? What happen?

Yaten: Oh for sleeping in class

Mina: Then you shouldn't sleep in class anymore

Yaten: You should talk. Why don't you stop coming to school late then?

Mina: Humph...

Yaten: **sweat drop then smile** _'It's cute'_

Mina: Why are you smiling?

Yaten: **still smile** Nothing

* * *

They keep chatting happily and while on Usagi's side… 

Seiya: **pull one of Usagi's odango** Hey Odango

Usagi: **turn around** What it is?

Seiya: Look **point to Mina and Yaten** They're cute right?

Usagi: Yea. Hey Seiya does Yaten like Mina?

Seiya: Well, that's neither for me nor you to know, but for Minako to find out

Usagi: **pout face** But I want to know

Seiya: **laugh** To tell you the true Yaten doesn't like Minako-chan, b…

Usagi: **wide eyes **Nani? Mina will be very sad

Seiya: Hey I haven't finished yet. I was about to say that Yaten doesn't like Minako-chan, but he love her

Usagi: Really? If Mina knows this she'll be really happy

Seiya: Don't tell her though. He wants to propose this himself

Usagi: The secret is safe with me

* * *

Then after school everyone went to Rei's temple while Usagi, Mina and Yaten stay at school for detention. Usagi and Mina have to write 500 times saying 'I will come to school in time' and Yaten have to write 'I wont sleep in class anymore' While they're writing… 

Usagi: _'I got to use an excuse to get out of here. Yaten might want to tell Mina something'_ Guys I'm going to the toilet

Mina: Huh?

Usagi: Toilet **walk off**

Mina: Ok

Yaten: _'I bet that stupid Seiya must have told her something, but well I just take this opportunity' _Hey Minako! **look down and continued writing**

Minako: Yes **look at Yaten**

Yaten: **still look down** Are you free tomorrow?

Mina: No remember about the homework club at Rei's temple

Yaten: Beside that

Mina: Then yes. Why?

Yaten: Then why don't the two of us ditch it and go somewhere else?

Mina: Yea sure…. Wait! Did you say the two of us? Only us? **blush** _'Please say yes and is he really asking me out or just in a friendly way?'_

Yaten: _'I can feel it. She's nervous'_ Yea only the two of us. Why, you don't want to go?

Mina: **blush a deep red** NO! I really want to go and I'm wondering if… if... if this…

Yaten: _'Yes' _Yea this is a date

Mina: **blush a deeper red and nod** Ok

Yaten: After school we can go together and I tell Seiya to tell the other for us. Go home and change first though

Mina: Ok _'YAY! A date with Yaten! I'm really looking forward to it'

* * *

_

Then Usagi come back in start and writing again. Later they all went home and both Yaten and Minako were excited about tomorrow. At the Starlight's house…

Yaten: **open the door and jump in** HEY PEOPLE! I got good NEW

Seiya/Taiki: **look up from there videogame/book** Nani?

Yaten: I got a date with Minako tomorrow

Seiya/Taiki: Ok **look back to their videogame/book**

Yaten: Hey aren't you happy for me?

Seiya/Taiki: **look at each other then smile and run to Yaten side** Of course we're happy for you

Taiki: So what you're going to wear?

Seiya: Yeah and where you guy going?

Taiki: Formal or casual?

Seiya: Need some advice?

Kakyuu: **come out** I'm glad for you. Go for it

Seiya: Yes come on. Let us help you choose your clothes for tomorrow

Taiki: Yes and you have to take our advice

Yaten: Why?

Seiya: Since you're so stupid about girls and make them thought you hate them

Yaten: Shut up **walk to his room with Seiya and Taiki behind pushing him to go faster**

Kakyuu: **smile and shake her head** _'I'm glad for you, Yaten'_

When they got there Seiya sit on the bed and tell Yaten some advice while Taiki goes through his cupboard to find some clothes…

Seiya: Well… you see, be nicer and smile more often to them instead giving them glare and cold look. Tell them that you care; tell them that you do love them even though you might not show it

Yaten: I can do that of course. Might not to other girls, but Minako is an exception

Seiya: Good for you and be more gentle ok?

Yaten: Right. Anyway it seem like you have lots of experience, but you never date

Seiya: Only once with Usagi, remember? Even so, I'm good because I know how to communicate with girls more. Not like you

Yaten: I dare you to say that again… **about to punch Seiya**

Taiki: Here why don't you try this? **show** **Yaten a dark green baggy pant and a plain yellow t-shirt with a blue jacket**

Yaten: **stop what he doing **Sure

Take the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Yaten then come out looking sooooooooooooo kawaii.

Yaten: How does it look?

Seiya: That's great

Yaten: Let me ask Kakyuu **walk out to find Princess Kakyuu** How does it look Kakyuu?

Kakyuu: **look him up and down then smile** Great! You look very cute

Yaten: **blush** Really? Then I wear this tomorrow **smile

* * *

**

The next day they all went to school and of course Seiya tell his Odango that Yaten ask Minako out. Then Usagi past it to Makoto then Ami and Ami said that she can't believe Minako ditch homework club for a date with Yaten, but she very happy for her because she know how much Minako loves Yaten. They tell each other to be quiet and pretend like they didn't know anything. Then after school Minako and Yaten went home to change and meet at the cinemas. Minako wearing a simple orange dress with a yellow ribbon running up to Yaten…

Mina: Sorry I'm late

Yaten: _'Even though it's very simple I think she look beautiful'_ **smile** It's ok

Mina: **shock face**

Yaten: What is it?

Mina: Well, first of all you're smiling and I thought you hate to wait for other

Yaten: Well, then get use to it 'Y_ou're the only one that I will wait no matter how long it take'_

Mina: You look cuter if you smile more often

Yaten: I will, for you

Mina: **blush** _'Did he say for me?'_

Yaten: Ok let's go

* * *

They went into the cinemas to watch the movie. At first they got crowd by girls, but Yaten manage to push them all away. After that they went to the amusement park, but little did they know there are 7 people and 2 cats were following them… 

Usagi: What do you think they're talking about?

Ami: We shouldn't spy on them and beside all of you got homework to do

Taiki: I agree with Ami. We shouldn't do this and if Yaten find out he going to kill us for sure

Seiya: It's all right

Usagi: Please Ami, Taiki

Ami: Ok

Taiki: If Ami say yes then I'm fine

Ami: **blush a deep red**

Everyone was too busy looking at Yaten and Minako to notice until…

"I bet this is Usagi idea" they turn around to see three girls

Rei: Hi ChibiUsa, Mineko and Asuka!

ChibiUsa: This got to be Usagi idea. No one else would think of spying on other people

Usagi: Be quiet you little brat and what are you doing here?

Asu: We happen to hear about Mina having a date with Yaten so ChibiUsa tell us to come and spy on them. I try to stop her, but she wouldn't listen

ChibiUsa: Be quiet Asu

Usagi: You're not any better

Mine: **shaking her head** Neo-Queen Serenity and ChibiUsa are really alike

Mako: That action is exactly like Yaten **point to Mineko**

Kakyuu: Any way, let's follow them. We will lose them if we don't

Seiya: Since when did you get so noisy, Kakyuu?

Taiki: Now that you mention it. I think Princess has change a lots lately

Kakyuu: I guess I hang around you too much **smile** Anyway let's go or we're going to lose them

* * *

Then all of them follow Yaten and Minako. People would look at them weirdly because 7 teenagers, 3 children and 2 cats sneaking around like robbers. They didn't notice Seiya and Taiki though because they're in the middle and wearing glasses so no one recognize them or else they would scream. Newayz Yaten and Minako play like everything and at sunset they walk around and end up at the fountain. Minako is tired so she sits by the fountain… 

Mina: I'm so tired

Yaten: Me too

Mina: **smile** Yaten! Thank for today. It's was great and I have a really good time

Yaten: Its okay and I've got something to say

Mina: Yes what it is?

While at a nearby bush there 10 people behind it spying on Yaten and Minako…

Seiya: Yes! Finally he decided to propose

Usagi: Yea we've been following him all day

ChibiUsa: I'm really tired so he better be quick

* * *

Back to Yaten and Minako… 

Yaten: I… **stand up in front of Mina**

Mina: What is it? **stand up to see if he's okay**

Yaten: _'Why can't I say it? It's only three simple words. Ok it now or never'_ **more calm **Minako I want to tell you this a really long time ago, but I don't have the guts to say it. I... I... I love you

Mina: **shock**

Yaten: First I think you're really annoying and stupid like the other girls chasing after us.Then I don't know what you did to me, but I fall in love with you. When we were fighting Galaxia you stand in front of me and take the shot for me. I was hurt so much that I want to die with you. I don't know what you think of me now, but I want to let you know I love you and I need you. This time I come back to Earth and what I want to do most is to have your heart _'Ok, I did it. I wonder what she think of me now'_

Mina: **shock and have tear in her eyes** I… I... **flung her arms around Yaten** Yaten! You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment. I love you. I love you now and forever.

* * *

In the bush… 

Usagi: That's so sweet

ChibiUsa: I want to hear it again

Kakyuu: By the look of it Minako already accept Yaten

Mako: Well, duh! Didn't you hear them?

Kakyuu: **ignore her comment**

Rei: Let's continued watching them

* * *

Back to Yaten and Minako… 

Yaten: **pull her out, but still hold her on the waist** Mina, I love you

Mina: I love you too, Yaten

Then they slowly pull into passionate kiss and that kiss seal them together forever. They were kissing in front of the fountain. It was beautiful. Finally they were able to find their happiness and their true love. Then a few minutes later they pull out and hug each other tightly closing their eyes.

* * *

At the bush… 

Seiya: I suggest we should leave now

Usagi: Yea they need some privacy

ChibiUsa: It's not like you give them any. Spying on them all day

Usagi: What about you? It's not like you're not spying on them

Kakyuu: **giggle** You should stop now. Come on everyone. Let's go

Mako: Yea they need their little time together

Ami: You guy should have study instead of doing this

Taiki: Yes. You're going to be behind and failed the test

Asu: I agree. You should pay attention to work more than this spying on people thing

Everyone – except Taiki, Ami and Asu: **sweat drop** They look just like a family

Ami: **blush** What are you talking about?

Taiki: Actually I don't mind to have this beautiful family

Asu: And I don't mind to have a mum and dad like this. Actually you two are really alike to mum and dad

Seiya: Ok, ok let's go already

* * *

Saki was sitting in a dark room with no light and you can only see her and something like a hole that you can see everything around earth (you know what i'm talking about?)...

Saki: Hm... Nothing interested me

Then the hole turn to another picture of people walking around...

Saki: Man, where can the glow be?

The hole change picture again and this time its a picture of Yaten and Minako hugging...

Saki: OH! I like this girl. Ok, I get her then. She will be my next victim. **smirk **Look at them, all over each other. Well, they better enjoy their moment because it wont last long. HAHAHAHAHA! **stop **I should pratice more. It sound so ugly

Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared

* * *

Then Usagi and them walk off leaving Yaten and Minako in each other arm. Then they heard an evil laugh... 

"HAHAHA!" pull out and look around

Yaten: Who is it?

Mina: Show yourself NOW

Saki: **jump out of the bush **What a sweet moment? Too bad its gotta end

Mina: To be honest, your evil sound disgusting

Saki: HEY! I've pratice, you know. Its much better than before

Yaten: So you mean its soundgross at first

Mina: And you know it ugly

Saki: Ok thats it. Stop fooling around with **point to Minako **Give me your Glow

Yaten: **come in front of Minako and put a hand out** I won't let you hurt her

Saki: **wave her hand and Yaten got throw in the bush then walk closer to Minako** I want your Glow

Mina: **back away** Get away from me _'I cant transform in front of her'_

Saki: **stop walking and put a hand in front of her** Then I guess I'll take it by force **then a purple light come out from her finger and went straight into Minako**

Mina: AHHHHHH!

Yaten: I got to do something. Healer Star Power… Make up!

* * *

While at the other they suddenly heard a scream and recognized it… 

Usagi: Did you hear that? It's Mina

Seiya: **nod** Let transform

Everyone: **nod**

"Eternal StarLight Moon Power Make Up"

"StarLight Chibi Moon Power Make Up"

"Chibi HealVen StarLight Make Up"

"Chibi MakeMercur StarLight Make Up"

"Mercury StarLight Make Up"

"Mars StarLight Make Up"

"Jupiter StarLight Make Up"

"Fighter Star Power Make Up"

"Maker Star Power Make Up"

After they transform and went to where they last saw Minako and Yaten. When they got there they saw Minako lay lifelessly on the ground disappearing and in front of her was Healer and she looking at Saki who holding a Glow and they knew it was Minako's Glow…

Healer: Give it back now!

Saki: If you can get it **smirk** Um… A yellow? Not bad

Mina: **starting to disappear **Heal... Healer

Healer: **look at Mina **Please hang on. **turn to Saki** I said give it backs

Saki: Like I said if you can get it _'Who is she? Normally they would just laid there lifelessly instead of starting to disappear. And she should be unconscious not speaking'_

Moon: Stealing other people Glow

Chibi Moon: Hurting the friend that I care about

Moon/Chibi Moon: Is totally wrong!

Moon: Agent of Love and Justice…

Chibi Moon: Pretty soldier in pretty sailor suit

Moon: Sailor Moon

Chibi Moon: Sailor Chibi Moon

Mercury: Sailor Mercury

Mars: Sailor Mars

Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter

HealVen: And don't forget us chibi. Sailor Chibi HealVen

MakeMercur: Sailor Chibi MakeMercur

Moon: and in the name of the Moon

Inner/Chibi: We will punish you

**click, click then Healer jump in**

Healer: Penetrating the darkness at night…

Maker: The air of freedom breaks through…

Fighter: We are the three sacred shooting stars… Sailor Star Fighter!

Maker: Sailor Star Maker!

Healer: Sailor Star Healer!

StarLight: Sailor StarLight... Stage on

Princess Kakyuu: **stand in the middle** And I'm Princess Kakyuu

Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution **knock out Minako's Glow out of Saki hand**

Saki: Not you again! '_Got to do something. FAST!' _Loving Dear comes out NOW!

Then a thunder hit the ground and a monster comes out. It's a girl dress in pink. She has pink ribbon on the head, pink shirt, pink skirt and pink shoes…

Dear: Loving Dear is here! (I know the name suck, but I can't think of anything else. SORRY)

Saki: Get the Glow for me now!

Dear: Yes **then fly toward the scouts** Love Heart Rubber Attack

Scouts: **all dodge except Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon standing there looking around then screams**

Everyone: **sweat drop** Oh god!

Fighter: **jump** **in and grab both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon out in time** Next time, dodge

Moon/Chibi Moon: **laugh nervously** Sorry

Fighter: Star Serious Laser

Dear: **got hit**

Healer: Now Sailor Moon

Moon: **nod** Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot

Dear: SHINING **and disappear**

Saki: ARG! You pay for that **a thunder hit her and she disappear**

Mercury: Quick! Give her the glow or she disappear

Healer: **run to Minako and put her Glow back**

Mina: **open her eyes and saw Yaten** Yaten… YATEN! **throw her arms around Yaten and pull out** Did you get hurt? I saw you got throw in the bush. Are you okay?

Yaten: **smile** I should be asking you that. Are you okay?

Mina: **nod and smile then hug Yaten again**

Yaten: **return her hug**

Mako: AH! Look. They're so cute together

Rei: Yea and since when did you two go out?

Mine: I don't know why, but I feel like the happiest person here

Yaten: Why would you be the happiest person here, blonde girl?

Mine: I don't know. It's just happen

Mina: **pull out and blush a dark red** When… when did you guy get here?

Seiya: Just in time to see you guy hugging each other

Yaten: **put on a suspicious look** I think there more

Mina: Yea they must of follows us

Ami: Sorry. I was force to follow you guy

Everyone – except Taiki and Asu: AMI!

Then they all laugh.

* * *

OK! DONE! How did the story goes, huh? Is it good? Tell me if it isn't, ok? So i can improved. I'm not really good at describing things so SORRY. Not to mention i'm not really good with name as well. :( Newayz hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW:) 


	10. Chapter 10

HIIIIIIIII! Sorry, I know I take so long this time and I can't tell you the reason why. Anyway, Thank for all the reviews. I know my story are really bad especially the spelling grammar part. My english just sucks, you know. .:sigh:. I wish I could improve, but it never work out in school. I change the way I write this time so I hope it would be better and you guys wont be disappoint. Ok here my chapter. Its about the chibi actually, even though I bet all of you know who they are already. Ok anyway hope you enjoy and I promised I'll updated faster next time.**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The chibi

It's lunchtime at Juuban High School and everyone gather around sitting in a circle. When they got to school this morning, somehow everyone heard about Yaten and Minako dating. The girls were like screaming and saying that Minako is so lucky.

"Those girls is so annoying," Yaten complain once they settle down

"Don't say that. I use to do this to you all the time" Mina said

"Does that mean you're not doing it anymore?" Yaten asked looking sad

"Of course I will" Mina answer as Yaten kiss her on cheek, "That's good"

Everyone look at them as if they're some strange alien coming out of space "GET A ROOM!"

"You're just jealous," Yaten retorted

"Yeah" Mina added

"Actually, I'm kind of jealous" Usagi said as she push her lower lip out

Ami just giggle at this and said "Ok guys. I want to discuss about something"

"What is it, Ami?" Mako asked

Suddenly Ami's face turn all serious, but more like concern, "Have you everwonder who Mineko and Asuka are?" she pause a second and continued, "As we know they come from Crystal Tokyo" By now everyone full attention was on the subject "We know ChibiUsa already, but suddenly another two girls appear"

Everyone silent for a second before Taiki speak up, "Yeah, I have to agree with Ami-chan. I've been thinking about it for awhile, have any of you felt some sort of connection to them?" Everyone just nod at this

"You know the blonde girl? She really got an attitude," Yaten just got the urge to say that

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Just like you!"

"Don't be mean, beside Yaten can be really sweet" Mina defense Yaten

"YEAH! You heard that?" Yaten said more like shouting

Before any further arguments Mako stop it, "Ok, ok, ok. Your Yaten is really sweet, now, back to the subject"

"So, what do you think Usagi-chan?" Taiki asked Usagi as she stops munching on the foods. Usagi lose her attention on the subject after they talk about it for a minute

"Huh?"

"I mean about Mineko-chan and Asuka-chan," Taiki sweat drop

Usagi the foods and said, "Well, I like both of them very much, so I don't really mind"

"Yeah. Beside I don't think they mean any harm, I mean Setsuna is the one that bring them here" Seiya agree

"I guess you're right" Ami said looking to the ground, sighing

Taiki looked at her worriedly, "Why don't we go to ask Setsuna, after school, if you're so worried?" He suggested

Ami's face seems to brighten up a bit, "Its not that I'm worried about they hurting us or something. I just felt some sort of connection and want to find out more about them"

"Now that you mention it…." Mina trail off

"Even though blonde girl have an attitude I can't help, but liking her" Yaten said finishing for Mina

Mina look surprised at this, "You too? I got that feeling as well"

"Ok, then today after school – destination – Setsuna's house" Seiya announced

"Do you think she'll tell us anything?" Ami wondered

"Worth a try," come her reply from Seiya

Everyone nod, then suddenly Mina's right eye twitch a little, seem to be angry, "Yaten?"

"Hai?"

"Before you said _'Even though blonde girl have an attitude I can't help, but liking her' _right?"

Yaten gulped, "Yes," He said barely above whispered, but everyone heard. They shake their head knowing where this is getting to

"Does that mean you like her more than me?" Mina said sadly as tears seem to build up in her eyes

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Listen Mina," Yaten tried to explain

"That what you mean. So you don't love me at all do you? What you said was lie, wasn't it? How could you? Just how could you do this to me, YATEN KOU?" Then she jump onto Yaten and start hitting him HARD and I mean HARD. Everyone else just shakes their head and continued with their lunch.

* * *

After school everyone meet up with Rei at the gate… 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too" Rei said

"Yeah and now we're heading for Setsuna's house" said Mako

Rei nod then say, "And what happen to you?" pointing to Yaten who has bruises on his head and arm

"Don't ask," Yaten replied angrily while everyone else laughs softly

"Oh, don't be mad Yaten. It was an accident" Mina plead

"ACCIDENT? You call THIS an accident" he said as he point to one of the bruise on his arm "I don't think so"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking at that time" Mina apologized

Yaten was about to say 'You never think' but when he turn to look at Mina's face which was so innocence and poor that he just don't have the heart to say it "It's ok. Just don't do it again" come his reply. Mina was glad that he forgives her and grab onto his arm making him yelp. Everyone just laugh at this while Rei look at them puzzled.

* * *

They have reach the Outer's house, everyone standing outside the house feeling nervous... 

"Go on, ring the bell," said Yaten

"Ok, ok" Seiya said, his hand moving s-l-o-w-l-y toward the bell

"Jeez, can you go any slower?" Yaten said sarcastic, rolling his eyes

"Shut up. If you're so great why dont you ring the bell," Seiya replied as he push Yaten forward

"Well..." Yaten stuttered then said more like yelled "Fine! I'll do it"

"GO! GO! YATEN!" Mina cheered

Yaten then slowly move the hand to the bell and was about to press it when the door flung open revealing Haruka, "What taking you so long?"

Everyone was catch off guard by the surprised and yell a little, Haruka just sweatdrop "Sorry, did I surprised you guys?"

"Of course you did. What were you thinking suddenly open the door like that?" Seiya yelled

"Too bad. Since it your fault because you didn't ring the bell for so long and I was piss so I come out and give you a hand" Haruka screamed in Seiya's face

"But you dont have to come out and suddenly open the door without warning" Seiya said

"Well, sorry for trying to help, you stupid starlight" Haruka said, not about to give up

The fight was interrupt with a cough, "If you two dont mind, I think that Usagi-chan and the other want to come in" Michiru said, Haruka stop argueing and steppped aside for them towalk in. She then look at Yaten andraise an eyebrow "What happen to you?" "Dont ask" come Yaten's reply as he walk pass

"I let you go this time, but it wont be so easy next time" warned Haruka as Seiya stepped through the door

"We'll see about that" Seiya replied as he walk pass. Everyone went to the couch and sit down, then there was nothing but silent. There are the Outer, Inner and Starlight.

"So you come here to ask me something, didn't you?" Setsuna said breaking the silence

"I think you know why we're here" Taiki said

Setsuna just smile, "What do you want to know about the chibi?"

"I know you can't answer all our questions, but hopefully you can say something" Ami say politely. Setsuna said nothing letting her to continued, "Can you give us any information about them?"

"Well, all I can say is that..." she paused for a moment, "You can definately trust them and they mean no harm s-" she was rudely interrupt by Yaten, "Look, tell us something more important and at least something that we dont know. I dont have all day." Haruka just glared at her while Mina pull his arm a little shutting him up. A second later Setsuna continued "I think you all should know that they come from Crystal Tokyo," everyone nod as Setsuna paused a moment, seem to be thinking about something, "Everything is gonna be reveal soon, dont worry" she end it with a smile.

Everyone else sweat drop andfall down the anime style, "Thats no different from not telling us anything," Seiya shouted "Anyway is there really nothing you can say?" he asked even though deep down he knew the answer

"We know they means no harm, but we just feel weird around them" Ami said sadly knowing they wont be getting any info

"Be patient. The time will come" Setsuna assured them. After a minute of silent, Ami seem to lighten up _'Well, I guess there nothing I can do and I dont want to ruin the chibi an ours relationship. Beside I feel really close to them and I also like them very much, I think I'm worrying too much.'_

"Thank Setsuna. I think I'm fine now" Ami said

"Its ok"

"Alright I think we should be going too," Mako said

"Yeah, beside I dont want to stay here anyway," Seiya say then glare at Haruka who return his glare

"And hungry REALLY hungry," Usagi shouted "Can we go now? I really need food," her stomach grumbled as she finished. Everyong just sweat drop when Rei say, "Well, of course, you're aPIG after all"

"What do you mean?" Usagi glare at her

"I mean what I said"

"How dare you say that to me? You... you..." Usagi stuttered looking for a word

"You... you... what? The georgous girl" Rei imitate Usagi

"Hm..." Usagi can't find anything to say, "Hmph... dont talk to me"

"No, YOU dont talk me"

"You're the one that start it" Usagi burst out crying, defeated. Everyone just try to stop their fight while Setsuna smile and thought, _'Dont need to worry too much. I'm sorry I cant tell you now, but like I said everything _will_ be reveal soon. I think when you know the truth you will be shock,' _she then giggle to herself _'So will them.'

* * *

_

I know this chapter was stupid and all, but I kinda somehow have this urge to update this chapter so if I disappoint you, I'm TRULY SORRY! But please review anyway, I appreciate it. Thx a bunch and I promise next chapter will be better. Well, depend on if you like or not, hihihi. Also I'm kinda running out of idea for the monsters name and attack so please give me some advice. Thx for reading and I promise I will update faster. Please Review, cya next time 


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ**

Hey! Here the next chapter, and please help me to think of themonster name since I'm running out of ideas. Please help. Thank you very much. Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Taiki and Ami**

The sun shine brightly in the morning as Ami walk to school.When she reach the school, theres not much people around so Ami decided to go to the library. She went through the history section and chose book then went to a table nearby. She sat down comfortably, open the book and read. She concentrate so much that she doesn't even notice someone approaching her, "Ohayo, Ami-chan," It seems like that person starled her when she let out little yelp, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Ohayo, Taiki-kun" Ami replied when she look up and meet Taiki's blue eyes

Taiki nod, "Well, it still early, why are you here?"

"This is my normal routine and," Ami answered as she look around the library "it is so peaceful here. Beside there are a lots of great books"

"I see," Taiki say

"Well, where Seiya and Yaten-kun?" Ami asked

"I think they should be at home sleeping right now" Taiki answered as Ami giggle a little

"I should have guess,"

* * *

The bell ring for school to start ages ago before Usagi and Mina running in and they have detention for being late, AGAIN. The day seem to go by fast, everything is just like normal and before you know it, school end, "I can't believe it. I'm late AGAIN!" Usagi complained 

"Yeah, and I can't believe she giving us detention AGAIN!" Mina said as the two of them sigh

"I think you two really should improved and stop coming to school late or else you might failed this year," Seiya said

"I did try, but it never work," Usagi said sadly

Suddenly an idea pop into Seiya's head, "How about this, we come by and pick you girls up?" he suggested

"That would be great! Yaten, you'll be there, right?" Mina said with star in her eyes as she turn to Yaten

"Of course. I'm with Seiya everyday except Taiki" Yaten answered

"How come?" Mako asked confused

"Because while I'm at school, they're at home sleeping like a pig" Taiki said

"Would you mind?" Seiya said, offend

"Yeah, its your fault because you come to school early, too early I mean" Yaten defensing Seiya and himself as everyone just laugh

* * *

When the Starlight got home, everyone did their normal thing except Taiki who keep staring at the phone which really annoy Yaten, "Would you quit staring at it?" he take his eyes off the TV and yelled 

"What?" Taiki questioned even though he knew what Yaten means

Yaten rolled his eyes, he knew Taiki know what hes talking about, "If you're going to use it then go and get the damn phone and dailed _-Ami's number-_"

"Isn't that Ami-chan's number?" Taiki asked

"Well duh! Its really annoying to see you staring at it, beside if you dont use it then I'm gonna call Mina later and you wont be able to use it then" Yaten said, really annoy

Taiki just glared at him, "Whateva" then he move his hand toward the phone a little and then freeze. Yaten was even more annoy by now, he slap his forehead and sigh, "Oh god"

_"Its great that Yaten and Minako-chan are together so one down and two to go."_ Kakyuu thought as she went toward Taiki, "Why dont you call her if you want to, Taiki?"

"I dont know what to say," Taiki said as he turn and look at Princess Kakyuu

"Just ask her out. Its simple" Yaten said as he walk toward them as well

"Yeah, its not that hard" Seiya said, appearing out of nowhere

"Demo..." Taiki said softly and look down

Yaten sigh, understand how he feel, but still being his arrogant self, he pick up the phone then dail something and hand it to Taiki, "Here,"

"Who did you call?" Taiki asked as he accepted the phone

"Ami-chan," Yaten said bluntly, shrug his shoulder

Taiki eyes went wide, shock "NANI?" From the phone Ami voice could be heard and Taiki hurry put the phone on his ear nearly dropping it

"Moshi Mishi," Ami said

"Hi, may I talk to Ami-chan," Taiki answered nervously

"Who is it? Its Ami," Ami replied

"Hello Ami-chan. Its me, Taiki" Taiki replied, more relax

Ami blush after knowing that it was Taiki, "Oh! What is it?"

"You see.." Taiki stuttered, "I was... um... wondering if you can go out on a date with me on Saturday"

"Y... yeah s...sure," Ami said as she blush deeper

"Great! I'll see you at 12 o'clock at the tower" Taiki said, glad that Ami has accepted

"Ok. See you soon"

"See you soon" Taiki replied as he hang up the phone.

Ami put the phone down and breath out when she noticed that she been holding her breath for the whole conversation, _"I couldn't breath. I was so nervous. My heart was thumping so fast even now."_

"SEE! You did it and thanks to ME" Yaten said proudly patting his chest

"Yeah, I guess" Taiki said, smiling

"Good luck" Seiya wish him as Kakyuu nod. Taiki gave them a thanking smile and walk a step away, but stop as if remember something, "Hey can you do me a favor?" he said as he turn around

"What is it? Need some help?" Yaten asked confused

"I dont think so. I mean, he's not like you," Seiya said mocking Yaten

"What do you mean?" Yaten glare at Seiya. When Seiya was about to replied, Taiki interrupt before anymore arguement, "No, its simple. Dont follow us"

"Sorry, can't promise that" Yaten said as he put a sympathetic face

"Um... I'm with Yaten this time" Seiya said agreeing with Yaten

Taiki knew there was nothing to convince them so he turn to Kakyuu, "Please Kakyuu, can you tell them not to follow me" he begged

"Any of you want something to eat because I'm quite hungry" Kakyuu said as she walk toward the kitchen as if she didn't hear anything

Taiki sigh "She change so much since she come here" he then turn to the other 2 Starlight "Why do you have to be so noisy?" he was about to walk away

"What do you mean by noisy? We were just worried about you, right Yaten" Seiya said and nugde Yaten

"Yeah" Yaten agree, but it was not very convincing

Taiki just rolled his eyes "Whatever. If I saw you then you're DEAD" he threatened

Yaten and Seiya gulp and try to smile as innocence as possible "You didn't mean it, did you?"

"You'll see" he said as he walk away

* * *

The next morning Seiya and Yaten went to pick Usagi and Mina up just like they promise. They reach Usagi's house first and Seiya went up and rang the bell. When the door opened it revealed Usagi's mum, Ikuko who has her eyes wide open, shock "ISN'T YOU SEIYA KOU?" 

"Yes," Seiya replied polile "Is Usagi here?"

"Do you know Usagi? How lucky is she?" Ikuko said, surprised

The suddenly out of nowhere Usagi's little brother, Shingo run out shouting "WHAT SEIYA KOU AT OUR HOUSE?"

"HURRY UP, SEIYA! MINA WAITING" Yaten scrolled the window down and yelled

"AND YATEN?" Shingo add

"We're here to pick Usagi up" Seiya said nicely

"Oh, how nice of you" Ikuko said and turn to face inside of the house "USAGI! SEIYA IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP" Just right after she finished, Usagi running down the stair and when she nearly reach the end, she felt and roll down

Seiya sweat drop, "Are you ok?"

"You didn't tell us you know idols?" Shingo interrupted

"Well, you never ask" Usagi replied as she stand up. Then they heard a voice called out "What all the commotion about?" They knew it was Usagi's dad so Ikuko hurry Usagi and Seiya to go. Usagi and Seiya walk quickly and went into the car before Usagi's dad saw them. Once they got in the car Yaten complain, "What took you so long?"

Usagi apologized, "Gomen nasai"

"You dont need to say sorry. Yaten just being an idiot" Seiya said

"Shut up" Yaten rerorted, glaring at Seiya. A few minute late they reach Mina's house, she was standing outside. Yaten walk up to Minako, "Sorry it took so long"

Mina gave Yaten a hug, "Its ok" The two went back to the car and got in

"Hey, we got big new" Seiya announced

"What is it?" Usagi said, curious

"Yesterday Taiki ask Ami-chan out" Yaten answered

"REALLY? THATS GREAT" Mina shouted really loud that you can hear her from outside the car

"Are you guy thinking what I'm thinking?" Usagi said and laugh evilly

"Of course" Mina joined

"I dont know if we should follow them because Taiki warn us yesterday" Seiya said

"Yeah and if you were there to see him. He look really scary and I mean scary" Yaten add

"Demo, I really want to know what gonna happen" Usagi said sadly

"Me too" Mina agreed as the two of them look down

Seiya and Yaten look at each other and nod, "All right, then lets go" that cheer Usagi and Mina immediately. Seiya and Yaten dont want their two princesses to be sad now, do they

"Lets tell the others about it and keep it a secret from Taiki and Ami, our two main character" Mina said

Everyone just nod and burst out laughing. The whole ride was full of laughter and when they got to school they tell Makoto about it. Rei pass by and visit soshe know about Taiki and Ami's date as well. Everyone decide to meet together after school at Rei's temple without Taiki and Ami.

Once in a while the girls would look at Ami and giggle. Ami is very confused, but chose to ignored thinking that it was nothing to worried about.

On the other side, Taiki knew exactly why, _'That idiot Seiya and Yaten must have told them about our date. I don't mind they tell the girls, but they better not to follow us'_ he sighed _'I doubt they will listen'_

_

* * *

_

After school everyone meet outside of the school gate and Seiya and Yaten trying to come up with an excuse not going home with Taiki, "Hey Taiki" Seiya said "Yaten and I going somewhere so we'll be home later"

"Sure" Taiki replied suspiciously _'I know they're up to something'_

"Is there anywhere you guys want to go?" Ami said as she turned to the girls

"No. Ami why dont you just go home and study" Usagi said

Ami smile, "Ok, see ya" everyone else waved goodbye as Taiki and Ami walked off. Then suddenly it pop into Ami head, _'Since when did Usagi care about study?"_

_

* * *

_

They meet up at Rei's temple and when everyone want to start decussing the door BANG open revealing three little girls. Can you guess you? "CHIBIUSA!" everyone said surprised

"I know you're up to something" ChibiUsa said "Spill it"

"ChibiUsa, dont be so rude! Thats you mother" Asuka said as she walk in following by Mineko

"Yeah, listen to Asuka" Usagi said

"Not yet" ChibiUsa retorted

Usagi groan, "What do you want?" she asked changing the subject

"I want to know your secret meeting" ChibiUsa answered as she and the other two walk in and sit down

"Me too," Mine said then look around noticing someone missing "And where Taiki and Ami?"

"You are not allow to join, now GO!" Usagi yelled at ChibiUsa ignoring Mine question

"Oh please, mother. Let us join" ChibiUsa pleaded

Usagi sweatdrop, "Mother?"

"Yes. Can I please join you, my wonderful mother?" ChibiUsa said having star in her eyes

"No" Usagi said as she turned her head away, not wanting to give in so easily

"Please mother" ChibiUsa pleaded once more having tear in her eyes now

"Thats so cute! I want a daughter like that" Mina said admiring Usagi

"Then you can have her" Usagi said as she glared at ChibiUsa

ChibiUsa still wouldn't give up and start crying softly, "Please," she sniff "my beautiful mother"

"Come on, Usagi just ler her in" Rei said getting annoy by this

"Yes, mother" ChibiUsa added

"Oh! Fine fine" Usagi said finally giving in

ChibiUsa and Mineko cheer, "Yes!" then Mineko asked "So, what's up?"

"Well, Taiki ask Ami out on a date" Makoto said, amused

"Really? Jeez, they should've of start dating ages ago" Mine said

"And whats the point of this _'meeting'_?" Asuka asked innocence-ly, confused by everything

"Isn't it obvious?" ChibiUsa said thinking this girl was too innocence "We're going to follow them"

Asuka eyes went a little wide and shake her head, "No, we shouldn't. Its their privacy" she objected

"Thats just like Ami. She always the one that objected everytime we do this" Mako said out of the blue. Everyone just nodded in agreement except ChibiUsa, _'Well, I know why, but Plu said it not time to revealed thing yet'_

"Com'on Asuka. Please just this once" ChibiUsa begged shaking the thought out of her head

"You said that a lots of time already" Asuka replied

ChibiUsa just sweat drop "Well, this time for real ok? Please, please, please..."she keep going on and on, then Mine join in and they keep going and on and on...

"OK OK OK" Asuka finally give in "THIS, the last time"

"Thank you" ChibiUsa said cheerfully

"Jeez, thats took long enough" Yaten sigh "Anyway, how do we follow them without being notice?"

"Yeah" Seiya agreed "If they or should I say Taiki notice us, we're ancient history"

"Seiya and Yaten should wear black glass so people wouldn't recognize" Mako state the obvious as the two just nod "Right"

"Where are we going to meet up?" Rei asked

"Across the river" Yaten said "And I say we go extra early incase we miss them"

"Yeah. Taiki always go early then the decided time" Seiya said

"Ami too" Usagi said. "They're a perfect match" Everyone nod in agreement

* * *

Time fly, right now its Saturday and just like expected Taiki and Ami went early then the decided time. Luckily, they went extra early too and didn't miss. Everyone join up near the tower including Princess Kakyuu who getting noisier and noisier everyday... **coughcough... **i mean worrying about her Stralights more and more everyday. 

As Taiki and Ami walking around, the group are following closely behind. Taiki look around suspisiously _'I know they're around here somewhere. If I catch them, they'll see what I can do'_

Ami turned to Taiki, "What wrong, Taiki?" she asked, concerned

"Oh nothing" he replied with a reassured smile then the two went back to their conversation happily.

Not too far behind there a group of teenagers following them unnoticed by Ami, "Taiki know we're following them" the one with dark hair tied in a low ponytail wearing black glass whispered

"Well, he can't do anything if he cant catch us" the silver head one said

Taiki and Ami went to all different kind of bookstore and a few library, "Ami, have you read this book?" Taiki asked as he show her a ancient book

Ami took her eye off the bookshelves and turn to Taiki "Oh yes. I thought it was a great book"

"Me too" Taiki agreed "I read this once and it was very interesting"

Ami smile and then picked out a book "Have you read this?" Ami asked as she show it to Taiki

"Yes" Taiki said and suddenly remember something "I nearly forgot. I have this really great book from Kinmoku. Would you like to have it?" he asked

"Can I?" Ami said, smiling because she never seen a book from anotherplanet before. Its must be special, especially receiving it from someone special aswell

"Of course," Taiki replied with a smile

"Thank you very much"

* * *

While the whole _'book'_ conversation goes on, they didn't take any notice that outside theres a group of teenagers spying on them. Yaten yawn and complain, "Can't they go somewhere fun?" 

"Yeah, its boring here. I'm getting sleepy" Mina said and yawn. Everyone else except Asuka nod and yawn in agreement. Then suddenly Asuka stand up and was about to walk into the library when ChibiUsa stop her

"Asu, what are you doing?" she asked

"I want to check some books" Asu replied

"You can't. They will see you and know we're following them" Mine said a little too loud

"Yeah," ChibiUsa agreed then turned to Mineko "And you quiet down" Mineko just rolled her eyes

"But, I can't help it" Asuka said sadly

"Too bad" ChibiUsa end the conversation by pulling Asuka down

* * *

Somewhere on Earth a man was sitting on a chair silently and seem to be thinking. Half of his face was in the shadow, "SAKI" he screamed and you can hear anger in his voice. The second he scream a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere 

"Yes, master" she said as she bow down

"I'm really disappoint in you. You have failed me many time" he said calmly "This will be your last chance. If you fail this time then" he announced then paused a little "dont ever come back"

Saki gulp and said "Yes. I wont failed you" you can clearly hear the fear in her voice. She was scared. If she failed this time then everything will be over for her

"I hope so" the man say as Saki dissappeared. After Saki disappear another shadow come into view giggling, "I wonder if she can do it" Even though you can't see the who it is, you can tell that it is a girl with long hair

"Well, it's her last chance" the man said

"Let me give her a visit" the shadow say and disappear

* * *

Saki are going through some magazine and desperately looking for a good Glow. She stop when she hear the same giggling as before. Her scared face turn into a angry one, "What do you you," she said as a girl with long wavy silver hair,beautiful green eyes wearing a white dress appeared, "Yuki?" 

"Nothing. Just want to give you a visit" Yuki replied

"Really? Thats nice of you" Saki replied sarcastically

Yuki just giggle, "Oh, and just to let you know. If you fail this time, it be my turn to help Master" she pause and smile "Not to mention I'll be a much better help then you"

"You think so?"

"Of course. So fail and die for me" Yuki said still smiling

Saki smirk, "Your personality doesn't match that innocence looks of your, but your name does. Cold as snow"

"Oh my, thank you" Yuki replied. Saki's eyes harden as her hand turn toward Yuki direction and blow a thunder attack. Yuki dodge it effortlessly then disappear, but her voice echoed around Saki, "Bad-tempered, I see. Well, I let you calm down first"

Everything is quiet except for Saki breathing and paper flying due to Saki attack from before that hit the magazine.Saki's eyes still searching around the room incase her rival haven't disappeared. After making sure that Yuki is gone she relax and catch a piece of paper that was flying in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked no one in particular, then smile "Ok, then he be my victim this time" she said as she look at Taiki photo who is singing.

* * *

After having such a nice date, Taiki and Ami was walking home with the sun setting behind them. Everything was silent until Taiki start a conversation, "Ami-chan?" 

"Yes?"

"You see, I have something to tell you" Taiki said, sweating now

"What is it?" Ami asked, blushing. Today was a great date for her, she never been happier in her life. Today is very special, she will treasure the memory forever

_'They better not be spying' _Taiki thought as he look around. Then his gaze return to Ami's face with a dertermined look, "A--A--Ami, I---I---I---" even thought he was determine, he fail to say it out clearly.

Not far away,a groupof people are watching them "Go Taiki, we're cheering for you" Mako said, excited

"You can do it"Kakyuu said cheering for her Star Light

"He can't say it" Rei state the obvious

"Go Taiki. We're here for you" Usagi cheer

"Be quiet. I can't hear them if you keep talking" ChibiUsa shout-whisper.

Meanwhile Taiki still have problem saying what he want to say, "I---I---"

"Are you ok?" Ami said, confused now. Taiki still look determine, but have anervous look on his face. Then out of nowhere a voice echoed around them, "BETTER SAY IT BEFORE I TAKE YOUR GLOW" then Saki appear with her hand on her hip.

Taiki immediately move in front of Ami with a protective arm out, "What do you want?"

"Oh, dont worry. I'm not gonna hurt your girl" Saki said as she walk toward them "But I'm not so sure about you" she said pointing atTaiki. Taiki and Ami move back a little, then catching them off guard, a purple light come from Saki finger and went straight to Taiki's chest taking his Glow out

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ami cried with tear in her eyes

"Ready?" Usagi asked and everyone nod

**(WARNING: IT JUST THE FIGHTING INTRODUCTION PART. IT'S VERY LONG SO IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN SKIP IT)**

"Eternal StarLight Moon Power Make Up"

"StarLight Chibi Moon Power Make Up"

"Venus StarLight Make Up"

"Chibi HealVen StarLight Make Up

"Chibi MakeMercur StarLight Make Up"

"Mars StarLight Make Up"

"Jupiter StarLight Make Up"

"Fighter Star Power Make Up"

"Healer Star Power Make Up" Everyone say their phase while Kakyuu raise her hand turning into Princess Kakyuu.

"How dare you disturb them on their beautiful date?" Sailor Moon said still in the shadow

"He was just about to confess his feelings when you interrupt" Sailor Chibi Moon said standing next to Sailor Moon. Then they come into light "Do you know that its rude?" they shout at the same time

"Agent of Love and Justice..." Sailor Moon start

"Pretty soldier in pretty sailor suit..." Chibi Moon continued

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Sailor Venus Goddess of Love and Beauty"

"Sailor Mars Goddess of Fire"

"Sailor Jupiter Goddess of Thunder"

"And us. Sailor Chibi HealVen"

"Sailor Chibi MakeMercur"

"And in the name of the moon" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon said "WE'LL PUNISH YOU" both the Inner and Chibi yelled

Next you hear finger clicking sound two time, "Penetrating the darkness at night..." Sailor Star Healer start

"We are the two, but it should be three sacred shotting stars... Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer"

"Stage on!" The two Star Light shouted. Standing in between them is Princess Kakyuu, "And I'm Princess Kakyuu"

"Why must you brats interrupt me everytime I do my job?" Saki shout out of anger holding Taiki's blue Glow

"Because what your doing is wrong. Trying to take over the earth and most imporatantly hurting people" Usagi said "And we're not brats" Usagi added

Sailor Mars smirk, "Hmph. If you think we're brats then we'll let you see what a brat can do" then she get ready for her attack "Mars Flame Sniper" knocking Taiki's Glow out of Saki hand, at the same time scratch her arm

"Damn you!" Saki curse covering her wound. While all this go on, Ami run in a nearby forest, "I got to transform. Mercury StarLight Make up!"

"I'll make you pay" Saki shout angrily at them _'I can't fail this time. No way!"_ She then raise her hand and shout "Read-sensei, come!" Then a monster that looks very much like human wearing a suitappear "Yes, Ma'dam"

"Destroyed them all" Saki commandhim and step back

"Yes" then he turn to the other and bow "May I ask you to give me the Glow? Perhap I can trade you with this book" then out of the blue a book appear on thehis hand

"I'm really tired that today I have to go to god-know-how-much bookstores and the library. I see enough books already! I swear I never read a book again" Star Healer and Chibi HealVen shout

"My, my. Thats no good. You must read book" the monster slap his hand on his cheek looking shock, "i have many. You can have as much as you want" Read-sensei start throwing books at them

"Didn't you hear what I say?" Healer and Chibi HealVen shout jumping up and kick the books, but the books suddenly explode

"My, my. What have you done?" Read-sensei said shock

"You're so gonna pay for that" they said now ANGRY

"Star Sensitive Inferno"

"HealVen Love and Healing" They attack at the same time. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon sweatdrop, "So alike" then she turn to the enemy getting ready "Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot" the attack went straight to Read-sensei

"SHINING!" Read-sensei shoutbefore he vanish. _'Oh no!'_ Saki trying to think of something and quick

"It's not over" she shouted. This will be her last chance and if she fail, everything will be over for her. So she must risk it, she must not lose this. Using her last bit of power, she want to use her most powerful attack"Dark..."

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Saki turn around and all she saw was water coming toward her. At that minute she knew it was over. Everything is over "AHHHHHHH!"

"Sailor Mercury" Everyone said while Saki scream

Mercury nod, "Sailor Moon"

Sailor Moon nod in understanding, "Let me help" Chibi Moon said

"Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot"

"Glass Star Wink Heart" Both power combine make an incredible wave of energy. It went right through Saki _"Its over" _That was the last thought before she disappear. After everything clear out tiny glittering dot falls down. It was a beautiful and a unforgetable sight

"Wow! That's was amazing" Jupiter said

"Uh huh!"Mars nod

"Thanks to me" Sailor Moon said proudly

"And me" Chibi Moon remind her. Then the two just glare at each other and turn away

"I think that the power of a mother and daughter love when combine"Chibi MakeMercursaid making the two Moons blush. Everyone just laugh

* * *

Right now Taiki and Ami standing in the middle of the park, "What is it, Taiki?" Ami asked

_'I gotta say it' _he then took a deep breath, "Ami, I---I---I love you" Finally he said it. He say what he want to say most from theday that he fall in love with the goddess in front of him. He didn't have the gut at first, but now he finally did. No matter what happen,she love him or not, he will always love her.And he finally got those three words out. He feel like he have took a really huge amount of rock off his shoulder.

While Ami just stand there in silent staring into Taiki eyes, shock and blush a real deeeeeeeeeeeep red. Taiki then continued "Do you remember when we argue about romance and dream?" Ami got over her shock a little and nod, "I believe hat there are no such thing as romance and dream, but you help me to look at thing defferently. Now I know romance and dream do exist because I found my romance and my dream" Taiki pause a little and look deep into Ami's eyes "I really do truly love you"

"I---I dont know what to say" Ami said and look away

Taiki frown, does this mean she doesn't love him "Tell me if you fell the same way"

Ami slowly turn back to face Taiki and slowly her lip form a smile "I do. I love you too, Taiki" Taiki smile widely. He feel like he's the happier person in the world right now. Right now, nothing matter anymore. All thats matter is her, is this girl in front of him.

They stare at each other in the face and in second their lips touch. It was a great feelings. It was warm and loving. Finally, their first kiss.

Then out of nowhere someone shout "HOORAY!" Taiki and Ami turn and saw a whole bunch of teenagers and three kids

"Congratulation, Ami" Usagi said smiling while Ami blushing madly

"Man, you finally propose. That took you long enough. Good job" Seiya said as he pat Taiki back

"Hey Seiya, Yaten" Taiki said

"Nani?" they replied

"Remember what I said?" Taiki asked smile a little

"No" they replied puzzled

"I told you that IF i caught you two following ME them you'll be in the history book" Taiki remind them

Seiya and Yaten look at each other and laugh loudy and yell "RUN!" then the two run like a wind with Taiki right behind their tails

_'Two down and one to go'_ Kakyuu look at Usagi then Seiya who has been beaten up by Taiki along with Yaten _'Hope Seiya find the courage to do it or I havehelp out'_

Everyone was laughing madly and was glad that Taiki and Ami finally together.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

Finally done! Sorry I took so long this time. I try my best to be faster next time. And same old question, do you like it? was it good? Tell me the no good part and I try to improve. Anyway like before please review. Just spare a minute and review. Please! Thank you :) Ok seeya next time.


	12. Seiya, Usagi and ChibiUsa?

**Chapter 12: Seiya and Usagi... and ChibiUsa?**

The room was dark and you can see nothing but endless darkness then suddenly a light appear revealing a girl with long wavy silver hair sitting in the middle. Her eyes was close thinking about something, _'So, she's gone. Now I have no more rival' _Then she open her eyes showing a pair of beautiful green eyes, _'No! She can't even be considered as a rival. She too weak'_ she thought to herself.

Now that her lifetime rival is gone, it be her turn to take over the job that Suki left behind. She should be happy, but her face show no emotion. This is the way she is, it just her nature. Her name says it all. "I should be getting ready" she thought to herself and try to find her first victim through a hole where she can see people walking around talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Then it stop at a picture where a guy around twenty with jet black hair, brown eyes wearing a white plain t-shirtblack pant. "OK, this is your lucky day so you better enjoy it" she said to the picture of the man in front of her and smirked.

* * *

The bell ring loudly as every student rush out from Juuban High School to go home or meeting up with their friends. Today Usagi are walking home by herself because everyone seems to be busy doing their own thing. Mina and Yaten are hanging out together somwhere. Yaten probably have a surprised for Mina because he look all secretive and Mina seems to be very excited about it. Wonder what they're doing? It so cute to watch couple like them sometime, but would get jealous too. 

Taiki and Ami said something about going to the library to finish their homework. How do they do that? Always thinking about school 24/7. Dont they know there more to life than just school? Well, they're probably having their lovey dovey time while doing their work too. The library _is_ very peaceful and quiet.

Rei said that she need to help Yuuichirou with some chores in her temple. The two of them is obviously in love, but always seem to fight. Well, more like Rei bossing him around, but that probably the reason why their relationship have a strong bond. It sweet to sometime watch them fight though. One person is obedient and the other just have a little temper problem. Ok more than a little.

Mako said that she is busy because her cooking club need a hand.While they're making food, some of the student mess up and brake a few equipment. They also accidentally mess the food and got it all over the place and now they have to clean everything up.Oh well, but hopefully Mako will do something nice while at it and share with everyone.

Usagi having a feeling that she miss someone, but couldn't figure out who it is. Oh well! She sigh and continued to walk slowly toward the school gate. Everyone seem to have something to do except her. This is just boring. Normally she would have Mina to gossip with, but after she and Yaten get together they spent just about every second with each other. Well, it couldn't be help. Usagi use to be like that when she was with Mamoru.

Guess she just go home now and maybe ChibiUsa might be there for her and they could do something together. Probably fighting, oh well. Just then Usagi heard a voice that she long for and have arrived just in time to save her from the boredom, "Hey Odango!"

She turn around and saw Seiya running up to her, "Hi Seiya! What is it?"

He run up to her and stop, catching his breath, "Nothing. I'm just wondering if you mind going on a date with me. Now"

"Um..." Usagi blush slightly. Before she can even answer though, Seiya interrupt

"Alright! I'll be waiting at the same place on our first date" Then he start to walk off with Usagi shouting behind him

"Hey! I didn't agree yet"

"See you later" Seiya said completely ignoring Usagi. Instead of getting mad though, she stand there smiling and blushing lightly. She then run home and went straight to her bedroom getting ready. She run right pass ChibiUsa without noticing. _"What she in a hurry for? Gotta find out"_ ChibiUsa thought to herself.

"Hey Asu!" she shout toward the kitchen. ChibiUsa, Asuka and Mineko are now living in the same house with Usagi. The three chibi share ChibiUsa old room. Even though it a little small for them, but it just fine. It pretty easy to make Usagi's parent to let them in. All they need to do is hypnotize them. Simple!

"What is it?" Asu shout back

"Tell Mine I'm going somewhere"

"Sure thing" Asuka replied without any suspicious as Usagi running down the stair. She was wearing her usual green skirt and a baby blue top. She look very excite about Seiya and hers date. In fact, she was suprised when he say meeting at the same old place on their first date. In other word, he still remember about their first date. It means a lots to her.

When she reach their meeting place, she can see Seiya standing from a distance waiting for her. He was wearing a blue pant and a yellow shirt with a black sunglass. He's cute. That's all Usagi can think of for a moment."You're late" was his greeting bringing her back to reality, but his voice didn't sound angry

"Gomen," Usagi apologized, then it hit her, "Wait! You didn't say what time so I can come any way I want"

Seiya just chuckled, "I was just kidding. I was late last time so make this a draw" he said smiling

"You still remember?" Usagi asked suprised

"I never forget any of our time together" Seiya replied

"Really?" she whispered

"Yeah.." he said softly and nod. It look as if they're in a trance and there was total silent. It wasn't awkward though. When suddenly Usagi said the most ridiculous thing and interrupt the moment

"What great friend you are?" she said smile widely and Seiya just fall the anime style. He can't believe that sometime Usagi can be so dense. That not what he meant by not forgetting their time together. But maybe that's why he was attract to her in the first place. It was so sweet of her to be like that. He just want her to know how he felt for her. She means everything to him.

* * *

Not too far away ChibiUsa was peeking on them. She sweatdrop when she heard what Usagi said, _'Can she get any stupider?' _she know Usagi are sometime like that, but it surprising how dense she can get. Even ChibiUsa get what Seiya said and for a moment there when they were in a trance ChibiUsa thought that they were gonna do something 'funny'. 

Then she realized that this was a date between Usagi and Seiya, _'So she on a date with Seiya' _she thought to herself, but she also realized she doesn't feel uncomfortable with it, in fact she kinda glad, _'I wonder why? Could he be my father? Now that remind me, I never knew who my father was in this century, but I know Usagi is my mother. It's so confusing' _ChibiUsa come up with all different kind of possibility, but she still unsure. Then she decided to forget about it for now and think about it another time. _'I want to join them'_

_

* * *

_"Okay. Let's go Odango" Seiya said as he stand up and wipe the dirt off his clothes. Usagi just nod. When they was about to walk off, Seiya notice a pink odango not far from them and recognize it straight away. Really, no one have that hair style beside two relate person 

"Odango, isn't that your future daughter?"

Usagi turn around and really hope that Seiya was wrong and he was just imagining things, but to her disappointment, ChibiUsa was walking toward them. ChibiUsa was smiling widely and act all innocent, "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Usagi shout the moment she arrived

"Well, when you run pass me without noticing. I knew you was up to something" ChibiUsa replied matter-of-factly

Usagi groan, "You always drag along when Mamoru and I were on a date. Now you're still following me,"

ChibiUsa was lost now, "Mamoru? Who's Mamoru?"

Then Usagi remember that she haven't introduced ChibiUsa to Mamoru yet and she has lost all memory of him so of course she doesn't know who he is, "Oh, nevermind"

"Don't she know Mamoru, Odango?" Seiya asked. He thought that ChibiUsa and Mamoru must be close even though they said that the future has change. This was unexpected

"I dont know what happen, but after I brake up with Mamoru she come back looking slightly different and remember everything except him" Usagi explained

"I see" Seiya said thoughtfully. ChibiUsa look at them weirdly as if they're someone from outer space. Well, one of them is, but you know what I mean

"What are you two talking about?" ChibiUsa questioned

"Nevermind" Usagi said, letting it slide. It be weird to explain to her that sort thing and she wouldn't understand it anyway. Beside, Usagi herself didn't get everything

ChibiUsa thought that it was kinda strange, but then shrug it off. If Usagi want to tell her then she will do it on her own will, beside there more important thing on her hand right now, "Anyway, can I tag along?" she asked after a second

"NO!" Usagi scream right after ChibiUsa finish

"Please mommy?" ChibiUsa change her attitude straight away. She thought it work the other time so it might work now

"No mean no. What part of no you dont understand"

"Thats it" ChibiUsa shout out of the blue, "I'm coming and theres nothing you can do about it" she stuck her tounge at Usagi

"Why you little..." Usagi anger was building up inside her and it was about to explode when Seiya interrupt

"OKOK, you two stop fight, alright?" He then bent down and smile at ChibiUsa "We'll let you come this time, but next time is a no, ok?"

"Ok, I promise" ChibiUsa agreed, smile sweetly

"You're too nice, Seiya" Usagi said, not really wanting ChibiUsa to come along, but in truth she dont mind that much

Seiya stand up and turn to Usagi, "Next time we have a date alone"

"I didn't say I'm going to another date with you" Usagi said as she blush

Seiya just smile, "You will. Ok, let's go"

"YES!" ChibiUsa cheer then she turn to Seiya, "Um... Seiya?"

"Huh?"

"Can you piggyback me?" she asked looking kinda awkward and blush slightly

Seiya chuckled, "All right" he bent down and told ChibiUsa to get on. ChibiUsa jump on his back and they start walking toward the amusement park. Usagi was very jealous and had a really mad look on her face. _'Its not fair'_ she thought to herself

Then she turn to look at Seiya with ChibiUsa who is smiling widelyon his back and her face soften right away. They look so cute, like a little family._'Oh! I guess it ok, but this one time only'' _Then the word family hit her, _'Who is ChibiUsa father?'_ She thought to herself, but couldn't figured it out. If it isn't Mamoru then who? She look over at them again, _'Could it be Seiya?'_ then she blush furiously at the thoughts _'Well, they do look pretty alike'_

On the other hand Seiya and ChibiUsa thought was pretty much alike. _'It fell great to be like this with Odango'_ Then Seiya thought of ChibiUsa, _'If ChibiUsa is Odango's daughter than who the father?'_ He been thinking about that recently. Who is the father if it not Mamoru? They have no clue and well... it not like their looking for the father. Even so, they really want to know. Seiya sure thathe not the only one thinking about it. _'I shouldn't think too much about it. Right now I just want to enjoy our time together. All the happy time'_ Seiya decided to leave it behind him, for now. He knew theres nothing he can do, just have to wait for time to reveal.

_'I just wish Plu would tell me who my father is'_ ChibiUsa then sigh to herself. Sometime Pluto can be so secretive that it quite annoying, but she also know the responsibility that Sailor Pluto have carry. She understand. So now only time can tell, _'By then they be surprise about Asu and Mine' _she smile widely _'Now that remind me. When are they coming? And where will they stay afterward?'_

Then all three snap out of their thought and come back to reality when they reach the amusement park. It's was crowd and very loud. People was everywhere! Seiya went and brought the tickets and went inside. Its was even louder, everywhere was people and food carts and games. Many many games.

They went to every single ride there is. Screaming and laughing and talking were heard. It was happiness. They probably haven't have this much fun in... god-know-how-long. It was amazing, not only the game, the feeling as well. It nice to see each other, their friends and their love one happy. It great to sometime just relax and put everything behind and enjoy themselves. Especially with all the fighting and saving the world thing. It a lots of responsibility.

They eat foods from probably every single cart there is. Well, more like Usagi and ChibiUsa munching on them while Seiya have to hold all the food and stoping them from killing each other for one piece of fairy floss. Two word: Poor Seiya.

Then suddenly an idea pop into Seiya mind, "Hey! Do you want to take some picture and save the memories?" he suggested

"YEAH" both Usagi andChibiUsa cheered

"Where the camera then?" Usagi asked, excited

Seiya smile turn into a frown, "Um... I forgot about that" Usagi just sigh

"Dont worry! I got an idea" ChibiUsa said happily. Then Seiya and Usagi turn to look at her with hope in their eyes. ChibiUsa then took out a cat head ball out of the blue and bound it while running in circle, "Luna-P, please turn into a camera" she said. Luna-P obey her, turning into a camera falling down into ChibiUsa's hand. She catch it with ease, "Here"

"Right! I forgot you got that" Usagi said

On the other side, Seiya wide eye andwas really amazed, "Thats so cool. Where you get it?"

"Mother gave it to me"

"I should have keep it to myself" Usagi whispered, but ChibiUsa didn't miss one bit

"Oh, be quiet. You're not my mother yet" ChibiUsa glare at her

"But I still am" Usagi said then stuck out her tounge and ChibiUsa did the same in return. They turn their head away from each other

Seiya just laugh and sweat drop "All right! Lets take some photo"

"Let's take all three of us first" ChibiUsa suggested

"Give me the camera" After handing the camera to Seiya, he turn around and walk somewhere while Usagi and ChibiUsa stand in their spot waiting for him. It was a surprised that they didn't argue at all. Seiya went to a nearby man and tap him on the shoulder, "Excuse me,"

The man turn around, he look about twenty, has jet black hair, brown eyeswearing plain white t-shirt and black pant, "Yes?" The moment he knowwho tap him on the shoulder his eyes went wide open, "YOU'RE SEI..." he was about to scream out the idol name when Seiya covered his mouth

"Yes, please calm down" Seiya trying to calm him down. The last thing he want now is to have people all over him asking questions and wanting his autograph

"Right!" he regain his composure. This must be his lucky day, seeing SEIYA KOU in a amusement park. He is so gonna tell all his friends about this, "What can I do to help you?"

"Can you help us take some photo?" he said as he point to Usagi and ChibiUsa behind him

"Sure, my pleasure"

They then walk toward Usagi and ChibiUsa and when they got closer they heard that the two were arguing, "You have no right to say that" screamed ChibiUsa

"Yes I do. That was given to you by me so hand it over"

"No way I'm handing Luna-P to you. Beside you didn't give it to me, mum did"

"Why you little brat..." Before they can rip each other apart Seiya went in between then and seperate the two

"OKOK, this person gonna take picture for us so you two can stop arguing now"

"Really?" they saidcompletely forgot the fact that they been arguing about a second ago. They were excited and want to have some picture taken. The man that been watching them laugh uncontrolably then he calm down

"OK, ready?"

"Yeah"

He snap a few photo of the three and left. The photo was great. All the photo look great with their smiling face-

Photo 1- Seiya and Usagi standing next to each other with ChibiUsa in the middle and they was smilingbrightly

Photo 2- Seiya and Usagi standing next to each other with ChibiUsa at the back hanging on them. She got her hands on their shoulder and her head between theirs

Photo 3- Usagi stand in front with Seiya behindher piggy back ChibiUsa and has his ark wrap around her

Photo 4- This photo capture their face only with ChibiUsa in the middle and the other two on each side

Photo 5- Usagi was sitting on Seiya lap while he sit on a nearby bench,. They looks awfully cute and Usagi was blushing

Photo 6- Seiya got his hand around Usagi waist while she got her hands on top of his

Photo 7- Seiya is piggy back ChibiUsaand they make a V with their fingers

Photo 8- Seiya standing behind ChibiUsa and bent to her level. The two of them strech their hand out like an aeroplane

After all the photos done they continued their day walking around the amusement park playing again. They come across a toy machine, Usagi and ChibiUsa try many time, but fail miserably to get the toy that they want. While Seiya only try it once and got two rabbit out. Usagi and ChibiUsa really thought that it was for them so they giggle happily

"Can I have it, Seiya?" Usagi asked smiling widely

"Since you got two, can I have the other one?" ChibiUsa added

Seiya was about to hand it to them and when they nearly grab it, he pull back, "NO! If you two want it then get it yourself"

"This is what you did last time as well" Usagi said sighing

"That's really mean Sieya" ChibiUsa told him

Seiya just smirked and slowly walk off while Usagi and ChibiUsa had a pout face on, "Get it yourself! I wont give it to you"

They keep walking behind his back begging him to give it to them then out of nowhere they heard a shriek, "AHHHHH!" The three look at each other understandingly

"Eternal StarLight Moon Power…"

"StarLight Chibi Moon Power…"

"Fighter Star Power..."

"MAKE UP!"

After they transform they went to see what happening. If they remember correctly, Saki was already destroyed, but there someone screaming for help. That would only mean one thing, there someone else beside Saki. When they got there, they saw a beautiful girl holding a orange glow and it comes from the man that help taking picture for them before.

"Hold it right there" Sailor Moon scream then she continued "Hurting people who just help us take picture"

"Also taking their Glow agaisn't their will"

"Then we will stop you" they said together

"Agent of Love and Justice..."

"Pretty Sailor Soldier in pretty sailor suit..."

"Sailor Moon..."

"Sailor Chibi Moon..."

"In the name of the moon we will punish you" they yelled

"Breaking through the evil darkness. I am a wandering shooting star. Sailor Star Fighter. Stage on!" Star Fighter said her speech and did the pose

"My, my. I see. So you're the one that continuously stopping Saki. Oh and nice introduction" Yuki commented smiling. Her voice and smile was sweet and nice. It was kinda a surprised to the group, but they knew that she were the enemy no matter how sweet she may be

"Star Serious Laser" Fighter shout as she send out her attack. The glow got knock out of Yuki's hand, but she still has that smile on. She doesn't seem to be concern or anything

"Ok then. If you want it that way" she said still smiling as she summon a monster, "Amusement man." Then out of the blue, snow start to form a human body and suddenly it melt and a clown appear. He got and wear everything that clown would have. Big nose, big red mouth, holding many balloons

"I'm here"

"I'll let you take care of them and remember to take the glow back later" she saidand many white snow surround her and when it clear she disappear with it. Amusement man turn to the three and said,

"Hi, how you doing? So would you like to play some game? Or would you like some Fairy Floss?"

"I would like some Fairy Floss, please" SailorMoon and Chibi Moon said happily, completely forgot what going on

"Guys. You shouldn't be doing this" Fighter said

"But we want some Fairy Floss," they replied and turn around with tear pouring out of their eyes. Seiya just sweatdrop

"Here" then he hand them each a Fairy Floss, but before they could put it in their mouth, it explore and their went black while Amusement man laugh hysterically, "You've been fool!" he said as he dance around

"You'll pay for that!" Chibi Moon yelled and get ready for her attack, "Glass Star Wink Heart!"

"AHHH!"

"Sailor Moon. NOW!"

Sailor Moon nod, "Twinkle Star Glitter Shoot"

"SHINING" Amusement man shout as he dissappear to glittering dust. Fighter went to pick up the glow and put t back to the person that has help them before it too late. When the person wake up, he look around, confused "Huh?"

Seiya, Usagi and ChibiUsa were walking home in silence enjoying one another company. It was a great for them and somehow ChibiUsa felt so good when they were this close. The day was fun, exciting, great... she could on forever. It kinda weird that on their way home, Usagi and ChibiUsa haven't argue even one bit.

"I had a great day" Seiya said breaking the silence

"Me too, it really fun" Usagi argeed

"Me three. Can we do it again?" ChibiUsa asked smile brightly hoping that they would agreed

"NO!" Usagi shouted, but ChibiUsa completely ignore her like she doesn't exist. ChibiUsa knew what Usagi gonna say even before she answer so she want to hear it from Seiya more

Seiya chuckle, "After I have a date with Odango"

"Awww! Too bad, but I wont promise that I wont follow you"

"All right!" Seiya said laughing

"Just try and you'll see" Usagi warned her future daughter

"I thought you said you wont have a date with me anymore" Seiya said and smirked. Usagi just blush and said nothing

"I see, Odango-atama is blushing" ChibiUsa said and knew what gonna happen next so she went ahead and run

"Be quiet you little brat" Usagi shouted as she run after her. While the two chasing after one another, Seiya was laughing his heart out. This was definately an unforgetable day.

* * *

While they were having fun and laughing loudly, they didn't noticed that there was a shadow watching themfrom afar. She look at them and have no expression on her face, but somehow she look kinda sad. _'So, that's their true identity'_ she thought herself _'Dont worry! We'll meet again soon'_ Then she disappear. All she left behind was a piece of silver hair that probably drop out from her long wavy hair.

She seen it all. Saw how they defeat the monster and de-tranform revealing their true identity.

* * *

OMG! It been ages. I cant believe it took that long. I am REALLY SORRY! I've got lots of homework recently and that the reason why it took so long. I'm really sorry. But now I've nearly done with all my work, I probably be updating sooner. Please give me some ideas about the monsters. I'm desperated. Oh yeah! I was really disappoint that there was only one review. :'( I really hope you guy review more even if it bad, tell me and I'll try to improved. Thank you and please review.


End file.
